Princess and the Salamander
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: Zu'hal, a respected Battle Brother, Veteran, and Terminator; of the Salamanders Chapter finds himself within Equestria, after fighting a Sorcerer of the Word Bearers Traitor Legion. Now, helping the Mane Six in their everyday life, Zu'hal tries to find a way back home... Only to find out, he wasn't the only one who got sent to this peaceful land. He is left with a choice, now.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer! …. Once more, I have to put one of these up**_ _ **bleh… Anyways! Yes, Gamer Workshop owns their stuff and Hasbro owns theirs, blah blah blah. You know everyone :D I hope you enjoy the story! Something I wanted to do!**_

 **Chapter One: Unexpected Savior**

"But mooooom!" A little black alicorn filly whined, as she followed a lavender alicorn down a street in Ponyville. "I want to stay home and keep reading those books you started with, when you were a filly!"

The lavender alicorn smiled at her daughter, while she walked up to her. She looked at the teal eyes behind her glasses. "Nyx, I'm sorry but we have to go visit Auntie Rarity. After all, you need a dress for the Grand Galloping Gala coming up." Her mother said, leaning down to nuzzle the smaller alicorn.

"But Auntie Rarity is going to put those silly dresses on me… They are too tight." Nyx said, lowering her head in defeat.

The lavender alicorn smirked at her response, remembering the day she first met the unicorn Rarity. "Oh, don't worry about it, dear. If you're good, we'll go by the book store and get you a new book." She said, trying to convince Nyx to tolerate the visit. "Plus, Sweetie Belle will be there."

Nyx face suddenly lit up with excitement. "Really? Yay! And you're right, Sweetie Belle is fun to play with!" She said, bouncing around her mother, the two of them making their way to a rather decorated house, where a white unicorn, with a purple mane, was waiting for them.

"Twilight! Nyx! Darlings, welcome to my boutique! I must say, I am **most** excited to design a dress for the Princess of Friendship, and her adooooorable daughter." The unicorn shouted, waving her hoof at the two of them.

"Thanks for doing this on such short notice, Rarity… I wanted Nyx to look her best for the Grand Galloping Gala." Twilight said, hugging Rarity tightly.

"Anything for my dear friends, and their fillies, Twilight, dear." Rarity said, looking down at the filly alicorn. "Are you ready, Nyx? I have the most gorgeous of dresses picked out and ready to be fitted for you."

Nyx slowly nodded, ears dropping into her mane, seeming rather nervous at the event. "Y-Yes, Auntie Rarity." She said, following Rarity inside, Twilight walking behind the two of them.

On a distant planet, where a terrible battle waged between the forces of Chaos, and a few brave Space Marines, things seemed to be dark until a group of Salamander Terminators took to the field, and lead their battle brothers into battle!

"With me, Sons of Vulkan! Into the Fires of Battle, and Unto the Anvil of War!" One particular Salamanders Terminator, armor decorated with the scales of the Salamanders on Nocturne and wielding both a thunder hammer with a storm shield. "Let us push back these Traitors, and send them back to their masters!"

The regular Space Marines, with Scouts, all cheered at their honored battle brother and charged alongside him! Crashing into a line of Word Bearer Chaos Space Marines. "With Brother Zu'hal, brothers! He leads the way!" A Salamanders Sergeant called out, before a regiment of Guardsmen came out into the charge, as well.

"The Salamanders answered our calls for help! Don't let them fight this battle alone, Guardsmen!" A Commissar yelled, his Guardsmen all cheering and charging in with the demi gods.

Brother Zu'hal clashed into the Chaos Space Marines, swinging his mighty thunder hammer from side to side, crushing any traitor he saw. "Is that truly the best you have, Traitors!? In Vulkan's name, I shall defeat every last one of you!" He called out, before crushing a Heretic under the hammer's head.

Without warning, Zu'hal dodged a doombolt that was heading straight for his face, allowing it to crash into the ground behind him. The Salamander glared in the direction it came from, and saw a Sorcerer standing among his guards. "Is this all you can muster, Salamander? A few Space Marines, and some rag tag guardsmen? Truly, your Corpse Emperor has failed you." The Apostle taunted, preparing another spell.

"Do not insult the God Emperor's name, Traitor!" Zu'hal quickly charged into the Apostle's guards, barrel into them and smashing through them like they were nothing. "I'll crush you where you stand! This I swear!" He swung his thunder hammer towards the traitor, but missed when he backed away, still charging his spell and drawing a demonic power sword.

"It will be you who falls today, Salamander. Your soul will be a worthy offering to the Dark Gods." The Sorcerer said, charging into the Terminator, in attempts to try and slash into a weak point in his armor but failed when the Terminator blocked his attack with the storm shield.

The two champions fought as if they were avatars of their deities, their weapons clashing with electrified power. The warriors of both side trying to keep the ground around them a perfect battlefield, creating a front line where the two were at its center. When the Sorcerer was able to push the Terminator back, with a spell, he was growling at the resilience of the Salamanders.

"Enough with this farce! I will end this now, with one fell swoop!" He called out, preparing a spell within his sword. The ground around him started to crack up, rocks floating in the air. Lightning striking the ground, giving off the feel of an extremely powerful spell being prepared. Those close to him, could hear a strange prayer being made to the Dark Gods.

Zu'hal suddenly charged the Sorcerer, mid cast. "I won't allow you to pervert this world any further than your traitorous kind already has!" He bellowed, suddenly appearing in front of the Sorcerer, and brought his hammer down on to him.

By accident, the Sorcerer quickly pulled his sword up to parry the large hammer… When their weapons collided, a large amount of twisted energy, mixed with divine energy, started to crack and explode around the two. "You fool! What have you done! Your actions have created a tear in reality!" The Sorcerer yelled, as their forms started to shift and pull themselves away from each other.

The Salamanders slammed the head of his hammer into the Apostle's midsection…. Throwing all breath out of his next words. "If I die, and take you with me, then it will be a good death!" Zu'hal yelled, before they were both gone in a blink of an eye…. The Word Bearers, without their champion, now falling back at the face of the Salamanders… The Space Marines rallied at the sacrifice of their honored battle brother, who stuck true to the Promethean Cult's teachings.

Twilight and Nyx slowly walked outside of Rarity's boutique… The sound of thunder and flash of lightning made the two alicorns look up into the sky. "That's strange… Rainbow Dash said there wouldn't be any rain today…" Twilight said, noticing that the storm clouds had a strange purple color to them.

"Um… Mom… I don't think those are rain clouds." Nyx said, hiding under her mother.

"She's right, Twilight! I didn't cause this!" A blue Pegasus yelled out, flying up to her friend. "This is a freak storm, some of the other Pegasi are trying to quell it, but it's refusing to listen to us."

Twilight raised an eyebrow at her friend's words. "If you didn't cause this, Rainbow Dash, then what did?" She asked, looking up at the sky and saw something that made her jaw go slack.

Within the center of the cloud, a large silhouette of someone appeared. Before long, they could see the green body falling straight to the ground. "Get out of the way every pony!" Rainbow Dash yelled, quickly flying over and moving a group of ponies from the crash site before the person could hit, whoever it was made a massive hole in the ground, crackling sounds coming from inside the crater they made.

"Nyx, go and hide! Quickly." Twilight said, floating up into the air, and facing her daughter.

"But… Mom, I want to help." Nyx said, trying to fly up but her wings had to move a lot quicker than her mothers. "I can help!" She said, looking up at the older alicorn.

"It isn't safe, dear… Go and hide until I say to come out, alright?" Twilight said, as the little alicorn nodded, flying over to a nearby building. She quickly sat down, and poked her head out from around the tower portion of the building, so she could watch what occurred.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash went over to the hole, lucky for them the others of their little group were in town and came to investigate the crash. "What in tarnation is going on? Big Mac and me were selling apples, when we heard a loud crash. Every pony alrigh'?" An orange Earth Pony asked, as she rushed up.

"Yeah! That bad noise made me ruin a perfectly good cupcake!" A Pink One screamed, freaking out over something so small.

A yellow Pegasus arrived, as Rarity made her way outside. "Y-Yeah… The animals at my home are all going crazy because of the sound." The yellow Pegasus said, looking at the others.

"Every pony is alright, Apple Jack… But Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, get ready. I don't know who this is, or what caused him to fall, but if he needs help, we have to aid him." Twilight said, making her way over the crater, in the ground, and look inside. "U-Um… Are you alright in there?" She asked, barely making out something green and black at the bottom of it.

A pair of red eyes suddenly appeared inside. "That heretical traitor sent me to a Xenos planet!?" A deep, metallic, voice growled. "I'll dispose of them, before hunting his hide down!" Before Twilight knew it, a behemoth of metal exploded from the crater it had made and attempted to smash his shield on to her.

The alicorn was too quick for the giant, and moved away from his reach. "Whoa! That's a really big human!" She yelled, noticing the body structure and obvious armor around his body.

"What do you mean, Twilight? He seems like a normal human from the fairy tales." Rainbow Dash said, ready to tackle into the attacker.

"Most Humans get up to six feet tall, rarely seven." She explained, looking towards the metal giant, as he pulled himself out of the ground and showed the hammer in his right hand. "This guy is easily nine feet tall. Which means, he's not normal." The group prepared to fight, the moment the attacker's eyes were on them.

"Hm? So you Equine Xenos aren't like those cowardly Eldar…. Good, I need to vent my anger." He growled out, stepping forward and actually making the ground shake with each step. "Ready when you six are." He challenged, revealing the crackling energy around his hammer.

"You're never ready for us, you big bully!" Pinkie Pie said, before her and Rainbow Dash charged towards the metal, aiming to try and tackle him back into the crater…. However, they were met with a metal wall, the giant not even budging an inch.

"Hm? That's all you got? You aren't cowardly like the Eldar, but you are rather weak like them…" He said, before trying to bring his hammer down on to Pinkie Pie, only for Rainbow Dash to quickly recover and get her friend out of the away in time. "Damn, they're fast!" He blurted out, nearly toppling over. "And my armor has been over used from fighting that traitor…" He looked around, noticing that Twilight and Rarity suddenly shot a spell towards him! Causing the giant to falter in his steps…. Towards a certain building.

"I'm gonna teach ya a lesson yer never gonna forget, big fella!" Apple Jack yelled, rushing up to the giant, quickly turning around and prepared to kick him hard as she could. When the giant noticed the orange pony, it was already too late! She slammed her back hooves right into his stomach and sent him flying straight towards the building!

The metal giant slammed through the wall, causing the building to become unstable! It was then that Twilight noticed Nyx was behind that building, and it was starting to collapse in her direction. "Nyx! Run!" She called out, but noticed a piece of the building fell on to her hoof.

"I-I'm stuck! Mom, help!" She called out, as the building was starting to fall towards the ground. "MOM!" She screamed.

"NYX!" Twilight yelled, before a large shadow suddenly appeared around the little alicorn, and the building crashed down, kicking up dust and covering what had happened. "My baby!" Twilight flew straight over to the building, starting to dig through the pieces of the building, the others joining in the search.

"W-Where did the big guy go!?" Rainbow Dash yelled, only seeing his hammer and shield off to the side.

"Who cares about that varmint!? We got to see if Nyx is alrigh'!" Apple Jack yelled, while helping dig through the rocks.

When they pulled away enough of the building, Twilight saw a green metal underneath one, before being forced to back away! The metal giant suddenly exploded from the rubble, both of his hands covering something within them. His breathing was rough, and his steps seemed a bit off, like he was hurt. Twilight just looked up at him, laying on her back from the surprise, when the red eyes just looked at her.

"Get away from Twilight!" Rainbow Dash yelled, before Twilight quickly got up and in front of her.

The alicorn flew up to him, hearing his breathing, and just looked at his red eyes. "W-Where is my baby?" She asked, on the verge of tears.

The metal giant just stared back at her, before looking down at his hands… He opened them, and revealed the small alicorn filly, unharmed, within them. "A… Son of Vulkan… Is sworn to protect the innocent, no matter who they are." His metallic voice said, before the filly opened her eyes and saw her mother floating above her.

"Mommy!" She yelled, quickly flying up and hugging Twilight, nuzzling into the older alicorn's chest.

Twilight was at a loss for words, she couldn't believe what had just happened… The metal giant was attacking them, and when her daughter was in danger, instead of fighting further... He saved her. She looked up at him, a smile slowly forming on to her face. "T-Thank you… And I'm sorry that we attacked you." She admitted, feeling like she should.

He tilted his head, and looked around, noticing the damage that their little fight had caused. "No… It is I who should be sorry." He returned his red gaze to Twilight. "It seems, in my anger after fighting a traitor, I caused some damage to your home." He reached up, and grabbed hold of his helmet. With a hiss, he slowly removed it, and revealed the char coal skin and deep red eyes underneath. "To make up for my anger, I shall help repair the damage I caused."

"Wait… What!? You were just fighting us, now you are wanting to help us rebuild?" Rainbow Dash asked, completely confused by what he said.

He looked at the blue Pegasus, "Yes… It happens with those within the Salamanders… After all, our Chapter was nearly decimated by the traitor legions, and our Primarch taken from us by them. So… When we fight them, we sort of go into a blind rage." He looked around again, assessing the damage done. "Looks like a full day's work, if I have the right tools to use." He turned to the lavender pony, who was still holding her child. "I am Brother Zu'hal, Terminator of the Salamanders. Please, allow me to make up for my transgression against you."

Twilight looked at him, and noticed the scales he was wearing around his armor, then the mark he bore on his left shoulder. "Um… Sure, every hoof would be a great help, but… Avoid my assistance. Your trophies may scare him." Twilight said, nodding to Zu'hal.

The Terminator tilted his head at the statement. "Why would my trophies scare him?" He asked, looking at the Salamander skins adorning his armor, along with their skulls.

"Because he's a baby dragon, and… You're wearing what seems like dragon skins." Twilight answered, making the Salamander look up and realize why it would now.

"Ah…That would make sense." He walked over and grabbed his hammer and shield, mag locking them to his armor. "Now then, where are the tools I can use to help rebuild? I rather get started." He asked.

Twilight smiled, now holding Nyx in her hooves, before her horn suddenly started to glow. Within seconds, a few tools suddenly floated over to the Salamander, and were presented to him. "Will these do?" She asked.

Zu'hal opened both hands, and eyed the tools… Revealing, compared to his armor, they were rather small. "Um… If I am to use these, I need to get out of my Terminator armor." He said, looking around for a second. "Which… I'll need help with, and some clothes to put on afterwards."

The moment the giant said "needed clothes" Rarity was right on top of him with a strange look in her eyes. "Did you just say you needed clothes!? My, my, my! I think I can help with that situation, dear! Just come with me to my boutique, there we can get that armor off of you, and get you some clothes fitted." Up close to him now, she noticed the craftsmanship of his armor, and how the trophies complimented it. "I must say… You have quite the taste, and style. I think we'll get along great." She said, before her horn glowed and the giant was being pulled away.

Zu'hal looked around, as the others were starting to laugh at him. "Um… Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked, now starting to feel his entire armor starting to be pulled after the white unicorn.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer! …. Once more, I have to put one of these up bleh… Anyways! Yes, Gamer Workshop owns their stuff and Hasbro owns theirs, blah blah blah. You know everyone :D I hope you enjoy the story! Something I wanted to do!**_

 **Chapter Two: Blacksmithing and Trouble**

The Mane Six waited outside of Rarity's home, after Twilight took Nyx home to rest after her near death experience, while the unicorn worked her magic on the metal giant. When around two hours passed, Rarity opened her doors, with a proud look on her face.

"Ladies! I present to you, the new and improved, Zu'hal!" She moved out of the way, allowing Zu'hal to walk out of her boutique.

He was wearing strange black baggie pants, which came up to where they seemed more like half overalls. His top was a dark green vest, matching his armor, while it had the symbol of a dragon sewn over his left chest. "…. She tried another outfit but I voiced my opinion rather thoroughly." Zu'hal said… But what caught everyone's attention, wasn't the basic outfit Rarity decided to go with… But the fact his entire skin color was charcoal black. His body, from what Twilight remembered from the human world, was extremely well toned by comparison.

"The measurements were mostly the problem, never have I worked with such… Definition." Rarity said, thinking for a moment and actually making Zu'hal blush a bit. "I'll have to design more outfits for him, later."

"I… Think this one will do for now." Zu'hal said, keeping his eyes away from the white unicorn's own strange gaze that made him feel _really_ uncomfortable. "Now then! Time for me to get to work on that building!" He said, Twilight having the tools float up to him, the giant taking them and walking towards the very building he destroyed during their battle.

Twilight leaned in, so she could whisper to Rarity. "Where… Is his armor?" She asked, watching as the giant was sizing the building up in the distance.

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Pah-lease, Twilight. I have to work on it as well, the paint has been damaged, the symbol looks like it was in a brawl with some Timberwolf, and the chest piece looks like a dragon breathed on to it." She gave a sigh, eyeing the giant in the distance as well. "I can't wait to make him seem like the jewel of Ponyville, making us seem like the greatest town in all of Equestria."

"Uh… Rarity, we don't know how long he'll be staying here." Twilight reminded, looking to the daydreaming unicorn.

The statement suddenly broke her concentration. "Then I best get to work! Ta ta, girls!" Rarity said, going back into her boutique.

The group watched, as Zu'hal tap his chin. Twilight slowly walked up to the giant, looking up at him. "What are you pondering, um… Brother Zu'hal?" She asked him, breaking the Salamander's concentration.

"Hm? Oh, how I can improve this building some…. Granted, if I restored it to the way it was, with a picture of it, I can get it done in one day. However, I was thinking of making it more sturdy, allowing it to take a harder hit." He answered, looking at the alicorn.

"It is getting late, though… Shouldn't you wait until tomorrow morning?" She asked, tilting her head while also thinking of where he could possibly stay.

"Oh, that isn't a problem, I have another day and a half before I need any sleep." Zu'hal said, walking up to where the tower fell, feeling the stone itself. "Space Marines can stay up for a whole week without sleep." He grabbed some tools and went straight to work on the building, a smile on his face.

"A-A week!? How is that even possible? I've seen Humans that could barely go a single day without sleep." Twilight asked, awe struck at how long Zu'hal was able to stay awake.

"We are engineered to withstand such things. Space Marines are designed to help lead mortal men through battles, like demi gods of war. So, to ensure this, we need to withstand long periods of time without sleep, and keep fighting." Zu'hal explained, taking a stone at a time, recreating the stones that were broken, with new ones. "Or, in this case, get a damaged building rebuilt in a day."

"But how can you rebuild this portion of the house? Usually, this will take us ponies around a week." Twilight asked, watching as the warrior worked.

"Another trivial matter… I'm used to having to build hasty fortification within an hour, after landing on to a battlefield… Then have a fully functional metal fortification ready within a week." He looked back at her. "You have any idea how hard it is to set up a trench and bunker by hand?" He asked.

Twilight slowly shook her head, "I… Never had to." She said, eyes staying wide.

"It is a difficult thing to do. Granted, if I had the proper building equipment…" He went back to setting the stones right, even going inside to reset a few fallen support beams. "I would have his done within under thirty minutes."

"I never saw any of that technology when I went to the human world!" Twilight said, becoming extremely interested. "They were just like us, granted their buildings were more suited to them and what not. But their earth was still interesting."

That statement made Zu'hal suddenly stop. "E-Earth?" He said, going wide eyed at the name.

"Yeah… Isn't that what you call your world?" She asked, the warrior suddenly slouching.

"Holy Terra hasn't been called that in over thirty five thousand years." He turned to face her, a serious look. "Not to mention, the way things were ran in that time, was nothing like this….. I fear that I may have…" He instantly went back to work.

"You may have what, Brother Zu'hal?" Twilight asked, becoming concerned about the giant now.

"I remember some Adeptus Mechanicus talking about alternate realities… Where things happen differently." He said, putting up one of the support beams, and hammering a few bolts to keep it in place. "At first, I thought I arrived on a different world, full of xenos. But, with what you just said…"

Twilight slowly listening, realizing what the conclusion that Zu'hal had come to. "You may have… Entered one of those realities…." She said, eyes wide. "H-How did it happen, if you don't mind me asking?"

Zu'hal suddenly stopped, looking up at the sky. "To be honest, where I am from? There is no peace, there is only war…. I was on a battlefield, leading my battle brothers, and the world's guardsmen, into battle against a hated traitor legion." He walked over to the wall, and started to work again. "I did battle with a twisted sorcerer, who prayed to the Chaos Gods, evil daemon gods that want nothing more than the galaxy to burn. When he was preparing a spell to destroy me, and my brothers, I interrupted it by clashing my hammer against his sword. The opposite powers didn't like each other too well, and this was the result."

His explanation caught her off guard, Twilight never thought Magic could be turned to such evil deeds. "I-I'm guessing… Magic isn't liked where you're from?" She asked, watching the warrior work.

"No… It really isn't. After all, there is a Chaos God of Sorcerery." Zu'hal answered.

"But magic is used for good here… Especially the Magic of Friendship." Twilight noted, flying over to him. "I'm also the representative of Magic, when it comes down the Spirits of Harmony… Well, I was." Twilight looked off to her left, making Zu'hal stop.

"Did something happen?" He asked, becoming curious as to how this world worked.

"There was an incident, me and my friends had to give up our elements, which ended with us losing those." She said, rubbing her right side. "But when an evil being, known as Tirek, came… We defeated him when we opened a chest that contained the very power of friendship." She went on, making Zu'hal smile.

"Of course…" He said, going back to work. "Classic good versus evil, and good triumphs." Zu'hal said, placing few stones down.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Twilight asked.

"In my reality… The forces of good don't always win." Zu'hal simply said, this made Twilight stop herself, and remained quiet for a few moments.

"I-I'm going to… Check on Nyx." She said, getting ready to fly away.

"Let me know if she's ok? Her condition is was my fault." Zu'hal asked, putting up another support beam.

"I-I will." Twilight said, surprised at the humility that came from him… From what she remembers in books, beings like him were often less concerned about lesser beings… So, she flew off, as she said, back to her castle.

By the afternoon, of the next day, Zu'hal made good on his promise. The building was restored to the way it was, before he had wrecked it. When the giant asked if he could bed down somewhere, that had a smithy, everyone tried to get him to stay with him, but Twilight said that it would make more sense if he stayed at her castle. Rarity arranged for his armor to be sent straight to the castle's armory.

"…. You stay at a castle? Are you a royal or something?" Zu'hal asked, following Twilight to her castle.

"Ehm… You can say that…." She said, floating next to the large giant, while he pulled the chart that carried his armor. "I'm kind of… A Princess of Equestria."

The moment he heard that, Zu'hal suddenly stopped. "You're… A what?" He asked, going wide eyed.

"A… Princess?" She said, feeling embarrassed about not telling him before.

"You mean… That whole time… I was fighting, and talking nonchalantly, with a Princess…" He said, face palming his forehead. "Well then, I feel stupider then a grox."

"Whoa, now… Don't go treating me like royalty! I only do it during formal occasions!" Twilight said, making Zu'hal raise an eyebrow. "I try to convince everyone not to really call me 'Princess Twilight' anyways. It feels weird, since I didn't start that way. Wait, what is a grox?" She said, before going in depth about how she got the title, while taking Zu'hal to the castle. Allowing Zu'hal to also explain what a grox is, too.

After they arrived, Zu'hal was soon in an uproar about how empty her armory was. Even though he wasn't of their world, nor really knew of their hierarchy, something inside of him hated the fact she had no armor, in case of invasion. He also made mention of having no real Royal Guard….

Before Twilight could retort his uproar, he went straight to the blacksmith wing of her castle, and got to work. The sounds of hammer hitting metal filling the nearby corridors.

"Twi? What is that sound?" A young voice asked, as a baby dragon walked up to his friend.

"Uh… Spike… It seems we'll be having a guest. One you might want to stay away from." She said, wanting to try and break the ice early for the small dragon.

"Why? A new friend is still a new friend." He said, about to go and talk with the guest, but was stopped by Twilight.

"Well… The reason is… When he arrived, his armor had… The skins of Dragons, and even had the head of one on his belt." She blurted out, feeling it wouldn't help to dance around the matter. She soon regretted that…

"He… He… He had w-what on his armor…" The baby dragon soon fainted at the thought of seeing someone dressed in such things.

 _Oh boy… This'll be fun to explain_. She thought, before carrying the baby dragon off.

That night, Zu'hal had made five sets of battle ready armor. It wasn't his best work, and all he had to work off of was a single set of base armor left in the armory. He used it as a drawing board, to help him decide the size of the next few. The armor will withstand the roar of battle, at the very least.

When he was working on the body portion of armor, he heard something behind him. "I hear you back there…." He said, as a quiet 'eep' sounded, and they hid behind a suit of finished armor. "Come out, no use in hiding."

Nyx slowly walked out from behind the suit of armor, eyeing the black skinned warrior, as he stopped working on the armor. "U-Um… Hi..."

He just raised an eyebrow, before placing the hammer down, turning to face the filly, and smiled. "Greetings, little one… How are you feeling? I was concerned that harm came to you, after I was able to pull you from the rubble."

Nyx jumped a little bit, hearing his rough voice and started to shake. "I… Um… I wanted to thank you, for saving me." She said, nervously. Her mother told her about humans before, but did also tell her that this stranger wasn't a normal human.

Zu'hal just looked at her, and suddenly frowned, before going back to work on the armor. "Please… Don't thank me, little one." He said, hammering away at the piece. "You wouldn't have been in that situation, if it wasn't for me."

Nyx looked up at him, surprised he said that. "W-What? But… You saved me afterwards, didn't that make up for it?" She asked, using her wings to flutter herself up beside him. "I mean, you did start that fight with my mom and aunts… But if it wasn't for you, that building would have crushed me." She stated, making Zu'hal stop.

"Yes… I know this, but still. I was the cause of that." He said, placing the hammer down, realizing he shouldn't draw the argument out. "Tell me, what is your name little one?" He asked, as she floated on to the nearby table.

"Um… I'm Nyx. My mom is Princess Twilight." She said, slowly sitting down, before her glasses suddenly fell down, her horn started to glow before magic pushed them back up.

"Oh? Interesting. So, what brings you to the smithy?" He asked, walking over to her. "I highly doubt wanting to say thank you created that, you were nervous of me even noticing you."

She nodded, looking up at the giant. "Um… I was curious… As to what you're doing?" She asked, looking at the armor.

Zu'hal looked at it as well, before giving a soft smile. "It is known as the art of smithing. Or, blacksmithing." He walked over to it, allowing the filly to float over and join him. "Before you ask, it isn't just for war or battle… Blacksmithing can be used to create many things, including horseshoes." He said, pointing at Nyx's hooves.

"R-Really?" She asked, smiling at him.

This made Zu'hal chuckle a bit, he could tell learning was something this filly loved to do. "Yes. My armor, as you saw, is very old. Passed down from Space Marine from Space Marine, but looks brand new because every Salamander is an expert Blacksmith. We also take pride in our own works." He said, slowly starting to work on the armor. "Would you like for me to teach you?" He asked, the filly nodded. "Alright then… First thing to learn."

Zu'hal started to go into depth about how to blacksmith, stopping his work on the armor and getting out a sheet of metal for Nyx to work on. He explained that a fine piece of blacksmithing could take several months, or even a year, to do. It all depend on how detail the forger wanted to be.

Unknown to the two of them, Twilight was just outside of the door… Smiling at how her daughter was actually warming up to the giant warrior, and his knowledge of a rather difficult art. When Nyx started to try her hand, she watched anxiously as she swung the hammer. When it was too hard, Twilight was tempted to spring forward and catch the hammer from hitting her daughter, but Zu'hal did so for her… He never left Nyx's side, making sure she was both concentrating and safe.

At some point, during the lessons, Nyx had fallen asleep, where Twilight made herself known to Zu'hal, and took Nyx to her bedroom… Thanking the warrior for showing her daughter a rather useful skill, in which he simply gave a nod to her, saying it was his pleasure to teach such things.

Far away, on top of a glacier outside of the Crystal Empire, a red armored sorcerer was moving across the ice, looking around the barren wasteland. He shivered some, before whispering a spell to ignite a flame, keeping himself warm.

As he was walking, the sorcerer came across a broken red horn, eyeing it carefully, before reaching down, and picking the object up "What is this? Some artifact of the Dark Gods?" He asked himself, smiling at the power that was just dwelling within it. "No, something else entirely…. I can sense the essence of something powerful, and old." He gave an evil chuckle at what he found…. The demonic insignia of the Word Bearers Legion on his left shoulder pad.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer! …. Once more, I have to put one of these up bleh… Anyways! Yes, Gamer Workshop owns their stuff and Hasbro owns theirs, blah blah blah. You know everyone :D I hope you enjoy the story! Something I wanted to do!**_

 **Chapter Three: Request and the Gala**

The day before Nyx's first Grand Galloping Gala, Twilight was in a hysteria about something. Hearing her panicking, Zu'hal slowly emerged from the blacksmithing wing. During the time between his arrival and then, he had gotten enough sleep to make him effective once more. However, the panic of his host, was enough to have him pull away from his work.

"Oh no… Oh no… What are we going to do… What are we going to do…?" She continuously said, floating back and forth as Spike tried to calm her down.

"Twilight… Clam down, I'm sure you'll figure out something." The baby dragon said.

"Spike! This isn't something a mere spell could fix, this is something I have to find!" She said, holding her hooves up and against her head.

Strangely enough, Spike didn't hear the large Salamander right behind him. "Um… Might I ask what exactly is going on?" He asked, startling the young dragon, and falling to the ground.

This was truly the first time Spike had seen the giant, and was actually intimidated by him. "T-Twi was told that all royals… Are to have a Royal Guard with them. She doesn't have a certain Captain or anything, so…" Spike tried to explain, before Twilight flew up.

"Nyx and I will look like fools in front of the other Princesses and the Royalty of Equestria!" She exclaimed, seeming like she was ready to pull out her mane.

Zu'hal looked down at Spike with a confused look. "Guessing… She is a perfectionist?" He asked, the baby dragon nodding, still having a scared look on his face. "And lighten up, little one… Just because I have the skin that looks like your kin, doesn't mean it is one." He explained, patting the baby dragon's head. "A Salamander is something completely different. It is a dangerous creature that hunted the lands of my homeworld. It is a sacred rite to hunt one and prove one's strength…. In fact, wearing the skin and skull of one is quite the honor." He explained, Spike still rather intimidated, but relieved. Zu'hal looked back up at the frantic Twilight. "So… You need an Honor Guard, correct?"

"Yes! I have to have one, before tomorrow night! And there is no time to do so!" Twilight said, falling to the ground, and covering her face with her hooves.

"….. Well, I do have experience of being an Honor Guard member." Zu'hal said, making Twilight stop her panicking.

"Um… Wrong answer." Spike whispered, making Zu'hal glance at him for a second, before finding out why it was.

Twilight flew up straight to his face, a mere inch away. "Really!? Zu'hal, can you please, please, please, come with us to the Grand Galloping Gala!" She said, extremely excited at the apparent information.

Zu'hal was wide eyed at the request, backing his head away from Twilight some. "Uh… Sure? If you have a standard, or anything like that, I could also mount it on to my armor." He explained, tilting his head. "Though, I'll also have to dress the armor in formal wear of the Salamanders and the Imperium… Which also means I have to place Purity Seals on to my armor, telling the deeds and battles I have been a part of."

Twilight suddenly hugged his thick neck, making Zu'hal choke a bit. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She repeated nuzzling against his rather rough skin.

"Uh… Any… Time…" He was able to say, before Twilight finally let go of his neck. "Just let me get to work, and I still require a standard for you. I'll just mag lock the thunder hammer to my armor, carry the shield and standard in my hands." He explained, Twilight nodding rapidly.

"Oh, Rarity has to get both Nyx and me a dress to match your armor! Again, thank you, Zu'hal!" She shouted, before flying to grab her daughter from her studies.

"….. She wasn't kidding when she said you're actually a nice guy." Spike said, looking up at him.

The comment made Zu'hal smirk a bit. "Yeah… Say, I know it'll be hard for you, but when I finish with the seals and formality additions to my armor, want to help me put it on? It is rather difficult on one's own."

Spike looked up at him, pointing at himself. "You want me… To help you with the armor?" He asked, Zu'hal giving a nod. "O-Of course! Though, I don't know how much help I'll be… If you haven't noticed, I'm a bit small." He held up his hands, showing how it contrasted with Zu'hal's larger body.

"An easy fix… I'll hold the armor in place, all you need do is simply get it attached." Zu'hal explained, the baby dragon nodding in agreement.

So, while the mares were out getting new dresses fitted, Nyx complaining the whole time about having another dress made, Zu'hal and Spike started to work on his armor. The seals, Spike noticed, looked like strange parchment being placed on to the armor itself, hot wax pinning them to the metal. Each one had depicted great deeds performed by Zu'hal…. One was when he slayed a great Salamander as a Scout, one that killed five others before he hunted it. There was another telling how he earned his Terminator Honors, with around two hundred years of combat experience and having helped stopped a full on assault by a group known as the _World Eaters_ , where he was the only surviving member of his squad… Still holding out on the position until reinforcements arrived.

"Wow, Zu'hal…. You did all of these deeds?" Spike asked, examining each purity seal, and their tales.

"Yes, and before you ask, only the great deeds were placed. I have around two hundred years of service, plus around ten years as a full fledge scout. So, you can imagine the things I've done." Zu'hal answered, working on another purity seal.

"What is that one about?" Spike asked, jumping to try and see what he was writing. "Some grand deed to earn as the final seal?"

"Actually, no… This purity seal is for a deed I swear to do at this…. 'Grand Galloping Gala' Twilight and Nyx are attending." He moved his chair to where he can show the young dragon. "Purity Seals aren't just for great deeds, but also for deeds I intend to do."

Spike eyed the long strip of parchment, and began to read it. " _So long as I stand as their Honor Guard, no harm shall befall Princess Twilight, or her daughter Princess Nyx. I swear in Vulkan's name, and on the Golden Throne. If a threat arises, they shall meet both my hammer and shield, before they reach the two Princesses. Willingly, I shall give my life, in order for them to escape._ " Spike went wide eyed at the purity seal. "Are all um... 'Salamanders' willing to give up their lives for others, with such ease?" He asked, looking up at the giant.

"Yes… It is part of the Promethean Code. Our Gene-Father was also the same way. Vulkan believed in self-sacrifice for the greater good of things, which included throwing himself in front of us to prevent any death of his sons." Zu'hal explained, before walking over and sealing the purity seal over the eagle aquila.

"Wow… Mind telling me about this Vulkan? I mean, he sounds like my kind of warrior!" He chuckled, making Zu'hal chuckle a bit.

"Well… First off, out of all the Primarchs, the eighteen found, Vulkan was the tallest of them all. Despite his own strength, though, he was also the most gentle. Understanding the most humane way of doing things, even to his enemies." Zu'hal started to explain, the baby dragon becoming wide eyed with each feet the mythical Primarch had done in the past.

When he ended the stories, Spike was awe struck by the now legendary, in his eyes, Primarch. He looked upon Zu'hal, and imagined how this Vulkan would have actually looked, since all Salamanders carried his genes within them. But, despite his thoughts, it was time for Zu'hal to put his armor on… And piece by piece, Spike helped the giant put on his armor, making even more so. Until it was only his helmet left, which went on last and the eyes lit up as it activated. "So… How does it look?" He asked, holding the shield up and revealing the purity seals around his armor.

"You look awesome, Zu'hal!" Spike said, ignoring the Salamander scales and head mounted around the armor. The scales that went over his shoulder pad, actually made it seem like Zu'hal had a slight cape going around him, which made the look of intimidation even better. "What is it like… Wearing that armor?" He asked.

"Somewhat restricting. However, you'll find no better armor on the battlefield. I have a three sixty field of vision; my armor also can take a much greater beating. While I do move slightly slower than other Space Marines, I can act as moveable cover for them." He chuckled a bit, "Basically? I'm a Space Marine Tank."

Spike nodded, understanding what he meant by that comment. When they heard Twilight calling for them, he quickly hopped off the bench. "Oh! Twilight and Nyx are back! I bet Rarity made a banner for you to carry."

"Then let us not keep them waiting." Zu'hal said, starting to move forward in his armor, Spike in toe.

Like they thought, Twilight had brought a banner with their new dresses. It was on a royal standard pike, with her cutie mark at its center, while the main part of it was the same lavender as Twilight's coat. However, there were two streamer banners flanking it, with the top portion of it being dark green and the bottom being black, the Salamanders insignia on the center of it. Twilight asked for them to wait where they were, so the two mares could put on their dresses, then make their way to the train station.

Zu'hal and Spike nodded, waiting at the castle's doors, the banner in Zu'hal's large hand. What they didn't expect, was it would take the two of them another two hours before they came back down. This gave Spike more time to ask about the Salamanders Chapter and the creatures they were named after. His eyes grew even wider, the moment he found out that these Salamanders had no wings, like him! Yet were still able to defeat strong opponents.

After Twilight and Nyx finally came back, they were wearing dark green dresses with black outlines around them. Their manes were up, and neatly brushed, almost like they were truly ready for the Grand Galloping Gala right here in Twilight's own castle. "Shall we boys?" She asked, the two of them nodding, allowing Twilight and Nyx to lead them out the castle doors.

When they passed through Ponyville, the whole town was awe struck at their Princess and her daughter, being escorted by the heavily armored giant that mistook them for enemies some days before hand. However, they couldn't help but feel pride seeing their Princesses guarded by something so powerful, they also noticed Spike puffing out his chest and walking alongside the Honor Guard. Some ponies even tried to get close enough, to read the papers streaming down from Zu'hal's armor, but weren't able to get the chance to do so.

At the train station, Twilight's friends were waiting for her, all in their own dresses and outfits, waiting for the train arrived.

"Oh my gosh! Twilight, you look incredible!" Pinkie Pie chanted, bouncing up and down.

"No kidding, Twilight! You and Rarity did well this time!" Rainbow Dash said, before eyeing the dress colors even further. "Um… Though I do wonder, why green and black? I thought your color was purple?'

Twilight giggled, before motioning to Zu'hal. "Because he's going to be my Honor Guard this year. Since we can't really change the color of his armor, I decided both Nyx and I will wear dresses matching it." She explained, making the group nod.

"I must say, it was quite the difficulty making those two dresses on such short notice, but I feel that it is my greatest work yet!" Rarity boasted, smirking at her handiwork, her own dress was a combination of a rather flashy purple and white, complimenting herself.

While they were talking, Zu'hal watched as Nyx was talking with three other fillies, who were also dressed for the occasion. Due to his enhanced hearing, he could hear how they were commenting the young alicorn and smiled. When Nyx mentioned how she was also learning how to "smith" from their Honor Guard, Zu'hal could hear the pride in her words.

This continued on, until the train slowly rolled in and stopped at the station, the conductor walking out and shouting. "All aboard, for Canterlot!" The group nodded, as they started to board the train. But when Zu'hal was preparing to board, the conductor stopped him. "U-Um… Sir? You're a bit big to enter the train, don't you think?" He said, feeling intimidated by the emotionless helmet.

"Oh, he is alright, Conductor. Zu'hal is my Honor Guard for the Gala." Twilight said, looking back at the conductor.

"I can tell, Princess, but he might not be able to fit inside… That is my problem." The conductor said.

"An easy fix, actually." Zu'hal said, before rolling up Twilight's banner, handing it to the ones inside, and climbing on top of the train. Just like he thought, it was able to support his weight, and he latched down on to the front of said cart. "There…. I'll be able to fit like this, correct?" He asked the conductor.

"I-I guess… The overheads were designed to handle larger trains than this, and you don't come close to a supply train's height up there." The conductor said, before rushing inside, not trying to show he didn't want to upset the large guardian.

The train ride took some time, but the group arrived at Canterlot in no time what so ever. A full Royal Guard unit ready to escort them, but all backed away the moment Zu'hal jumped from the top of their train, eyeing each one. When Twilight walked out, he instantly went into his Honor Guard station and saluted the Princess and her daughter, taking the banner and unrolling the banner to show everyone there. He followed behind the Princesses, the others right behind the mighty guardian.

A wide grin slowly appeared on Twilight's face, when she could hear the citizens of Canterlot talking about her Honor Guard and how he was the most impressive thus far. There was one comment that nearly made her jump for joy, a mare saying to her husband. "If anyone attacks the Gala, they will be in for a big surprise with that behemoth standing watch over Princess Twilight and Princess Nyx."

Her husband nodded, his eyes wide at the weapon that was at the warrior's side. "Judging by what he has, I really think they'll have a bad day the moment that hammer collides with them… I don't even think a rampaging herd of Buffalo would be able to push him out of the way… Let alone withstand a hit from him."

There were even comments about the papers on his armor, some wondering what they were, and those able to read them blurted out to the others that Zu'hal was some sort of champion of hundreds of battles. "It seems Princess Twilight was able to bring an army of one to the Gala… Impressive, if one must say."

Nyx could hear them too, but she wasn't so excited. She was starting to become intimidated by all the looks. Twilight noticed, and quickly stopped to figure out what was wrong… But to her surprise, Zu'hal made a suggestion she didn't expect.

He placed his shield against his armor, it instantly locking into place before lifting Nyx into his left hand. She instantly got a large smile, as the warrior marched behind Twilight, Nyx waving at everyone from the protect grasp of the Honor Guard.

This action made everyone gasp at how gentle the warrior could actually be.

When the group arrived to the Canterlot Castle, Celestia and Luna were awaiting the youngest Princess, and got a surprise to what she brought with her as an Honor Guard. Zu'hal lowered his arm down, so Nyx could jump off and hug her two aunts tightly, while he redrew his shield and continued to hold his position as an Honor Guard.

"Twilight… Who is this… Warrior you've brought with you?" Celestia asked, after hugging her niece. She just eyed the warrior, noticing the repaired parts of his armor and the fact it was purposely repaired for the occasion.

"Oh, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, I would like you to meet my Honor Guard… Brother Zu'hal, Terminator of the Salamanders Chapter." Twilight said, walking over to the giant, who used the banner to give a simple salute the best he could. "He…. Was sent to our world by accident, and after a tussle, realized we weren't what he was fighting before. To make up for it, he actually repaired the damage to Ponyville, before staying with Nyx and me at our Castle… When I needed an Honor Guard, he offered his services."

Zu'hal nodded, stepping forward. "She is correct… I have experience being an Honor Guard within my Chapter. Such formalities are familiar to me." He said, the two Princesses nodding, before looking to the Scribe, who quickly wrote down the needed information.

"Alright… They'll announce you both, when you enter, properly." Celestia said, looking towards Zu'hal. "And thank you, Brother Zu'hal, for being the bigger person, and help repair Ponyville." She knew he was human, despite being so large, and had to go with the proper customs.

"To be honest, Princess Celestia, I was honor bound to help. I caused the damage, so I alone was the one to repair it. I also helped fill Princess Twilight's armory with new armor for when she finally has a Royal Guard of her own." Zu'hal said, respectfully.

Celestia nodded again, hearing his words. "The kindness and humility you have shown, does your… Uh… 'Chapter' good, Brother Zu'hal. Now, please, enjoy the Gala." She said, with a smile, the group moving in as the Scribe rushed a head of them.

When they entered, the Royal Announcer stood tall and shouted out their titles and presence. "Now entering! Princess Twilight. Her daughter, Princess Nyx. Escorted by their Honor Guard, Brother Zu'hal, Terminator of the Salamanders Chapter!" Everyone's eyes suddenly looked to see the Princesses, with a towering guardian right behind them, bearing Twilight's banner. There was awe struck at their presence, especially due to their guardian once more.

When Twilight and Nyx made it to the bottom of the stairs, a familiar pink alicorn, with an armored white unicorn walked up to them. "Twily! Nyxi! It is so good to see the two of you again!" The unicorn said, hugging Twilight, before hugging Nyx.

"Uncle Shining! It is good to see you!" Nyx giggled being picked up by her uncle, with magic.

The pink alicorn smiled, as she hugged Twilight. "I haven't seen you in ages, Twilight! How have you been?" She asked, smiling at the younger Princess.

"I've been fine, Cadence, and it is good to see you again too!" She said, hugging her former foalsitter tightly before letting go. "How is the Crystal Empire?"

"Still the same, no trouble what so ever." Cadence said, smiling, before looking up at their Honor Guard. "So… Who is your protector?" She asked, the warrior giving a nod.

"Brother Zu'hal, Terminator of the Salamanders. Princess Twilight needed a protector for herself and for Princess Nyx. Since I am staying at their castle, until I am able to find out how to return to my brothers, I decided to offer my assistance. Being a Terminator, isn't just the fact I am an Elite Warrior, it also means I must be an Honor Guard for some situations." He held the banner off to the side, looking down at the alicorn addressing him. "So, naturally, I got my armor ready for the occasion."

Cadence nodded, as Shining gently put Nyx down. It was Cadence's turn to hug their niece, while he addressed the warrior. "What are these parchments on your armor?" He simply asked.

"Purity Seals, sir. Each telling my past deeds, except for the one I have placed on my armor's aquila. That one explains my intentions while attending the Gala." Zu'hal explained trying to remain formal within the Gala.

Shining Armor leaned in, to read some of the seals, and became wide eyed. "Whoa… Some of these are great feats." He said, before noticing one. "These _World Eaters_ don't sound like very… Kind ponies, at all."

"Trust me, when I say this, you don't want to fight them. Their blood lust is a feared thing. They won't stop charging until you either brought them down, or they bring you down." Zu'hal said, giving a nod.

"H-How many did you defeat? For that purity seal, exactly." Shining Armor asked, feeling like he was the latter between the two warriors.

"A total of twenty by bolter fire, then another thirty with my war hammer." Zu'hal said, Twilight noticing that the memory wasn't a fond one of the guardian, since his head was lowered a little more than before.

Shining read the purity seal, and noticed why it wasn't a happy memory of his. "Oh… I'm sorry about your squad." Shining said, looking up at the guardian. "If I read further, I wouldn't have asked."

Zu'hal shook his head. "They all fell valiantly, protecting the retreating citizens of the city we were protecting. Had we not held our ground, well… You can figure out the rest."

Shining nodded at the statement. "I see, they fell doing their duties, then." He quickly smiled up at the warrior. "It is an honor to meet you, Brother Zu'hal. I am Shining Armor, Princess Cadence's husband, and older brother of Princes Twilight. How long were you in the service of the Salamanders?" He asked, wanting to change the subject.

"The honor is mine, Prince Shining Armor… Also, ten years as a scout-initiate, a hundred and fifty as a battle brother… The last fifty years as a Terminator." He answered, putting a shock on everyone's faces at his age.

"You're two hundred and ten years old?" Cadence asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, and do not worry for your safety. While I am here, no danger will go unnoticed. Those two hundred and fifty years of service have rendered my senses to their peak of combat efficiency." Zu'hal said proudly, making Twilight feel even more prideful at the guardian she brought.

"Heh… I could use your experience up in the Crystal Empire, helping prepare the warriors of our Kingdom." Shining said, chuckling a bit.

"Back off, B.B.B.F.F! Zu'hal is mine." Twilight said, jokingly, as the group began to laugh.

When Nyx tapped Zu'hal's shoulder, he looked down and noticed the Princess was motioning for him to for him to come down closer. The Terminator slowly leaned down, and lowered his helmet down for her to whisper in to. "Um… Zu'hal…. Do you mind if I get on your shoulder? I want to see what is going around the Gala." She asked.

The request made Zu'hal smile behind his helmet and nod. "Hop on up, Nyx. I don't mind at all." He said, lowering his shield arm to allow her to climb on up.

The young filly cheered, making the others wonder what she asked, before smiling as Nyx quickly climbed up Zu'hal's arm. To reach his shoulder, she had to use her wings to reach it, but soon found a good spot to lay down, between the shoulder and breastplate. "Alright, hold on." The princess nodded, as the guardian stood back up, and allow her to see the entire Gala from on top of his shoulder.

This actually made her giggle, and her eyes shine with excitement. "It seems… You've found quite the protector, Twilight." Cadence whispered to her sister in-law, smiling at the sight.

"Indeed…. I hope he can stay longer, Nyx seems to have latched on to him rather fast, after he saved her." Twilight said, making the two look at her. "Oh… I forgot to mention how we met, huh? Funny story, really…" Twilight grinned before going into how they met Zu'hal, and how he threw away the fight and saved Nyx from a falling building. She even told them how he was showing her how to work a forge, and metalwork, in the castle armory.

All the while, Zu'hal was allowing Nyx to direct him around the Gala, after he placed Twilight's banner where the others were standing. Some of the other attendees chuckled some, seeing the filly Princess ordering the large guardian around, even going so far as to hand her a cupcake from the snack table.

Even when the dancing started, and Nyx didn't have a colt to dance with her, starting to look upset… Zu'hal suddenly walked up, and became her partner. Despite their obvious height distance, the Terminator lowered his hands down and allowed Nyx to put her hooves into his hands… She began to dance a bit, while he went with the movements. Twilight saw this, and actually smiled at how much fun her daughter was having.

"Twilight…" A voice said, making the Princess turn to see her sister-in law walking up to her. "Despite their difference, it seems like Nyx really enjoys Zu'hal's company."

Twilight gave a nod, "Yeah…" She said, watching the two of them dance. "Makes me wish she had a dad, to be perfectly honest."

Cadence frowned some, nuzzling the younger mare. "What did happen to her father? I mean, where is he? You never did tell us." She asked.

"I-I don't know. One day he was there, then next he was gone." Twilight admitted, lowering her head. "It was soon after Nyx was born, leaving me alone with her."

Cadence saw the hurt look in Twilight's eyes, and instantly hugged her. Though, the exchange didn't go unnoticed, Zu'hal was watching them. While he couldn't hear the entire conversation, and most of his attention was on young Nyx, he did catch the word 'Father' and noticed how it made Twilight become sad.

When the Gala was coming to an end, Zu'hal had Nyx sleeping in his arm, behind the storm shield, while he had grabbed the banner with the other hand. They said their thanks to Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna, before departing back to Ponyville… Twilight couldn't help feel herself, and Nyx, safe around the behemoth. Spike, who seemed so timid at first, was walking proudly beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer! …. Once more, I have to put one of these up bleh… Anyways! Yes, Gamer Workshop owns their stuff and Hasbro owns theirs, blah blah blah. You know everyone :D I hope you enjoy the story! Something I wanted to do!**_

 **Chapter Four: Fathers**

The day after their return from the Gala, Zu'hal went straight back to work in the castle's armory. The soldier in him slowly pushing his need to prepare the place in case there was an invasion or some danger appearing. The Salamander couldn't explain why, but he could sense the danger, it was a weak feeling but he could still feel it. By this time, he's prepared enough for a decent guard force for the castle, making an assortment for the three types of ponies of Equestria. He even made armor for Spike to wear, however he was currently working on a set for Twilight. The design was meant to look the part of a Princess, while also giving her enough protection to survive the worst hit this world could offer.

While he was working, a little sleepy headed filly slowly walked into the armory. She let out a yawn, alerting the Salamander that she was there, causing him to turn and face the door. "Haha already awake, little one?" Zu'hal asked, stopping his work and walking up to the sleepy Nyx. "What are you doing up so early, though, the sun is just rising."

"I had a nightmare…" She muttered, her eyes still seeming rather sleepy.

Zu'hal raised an eyebrow, and picked the filly up into his arms, laying her on a cleaned table. "Tell me about it? Usually talking about it helps." He said, grabbing his work chair and sitting down. When he first arrived, Zu'hal had to refit everything in the armory to hold an Astartes, the chairs were the first ones to be worked on and he created a metal one that was sturdy enough to actually hold him.

Nyx slowly rubbed her hooves, looking side to side. "The nightmare was… Where I saw you fighting some red armored version of you but different. He wasn't big, like you, but he had magic." Zu'hal smirked, he wanted to tell her about his battle with the Sorcerer but he didn't want to scare her into believing the battle was real. "But… I was there, you two were fighting over me. When he was about to hit me with some weird sword, you got in the way and he just… He just…" Tears started to form in her eyes.

Zu'hal already knew how the dream ended, and slowly started to pet the filly. "Don't worry, I'm too strong for such things." He chuckled, comforting the young filly, slowly petting her mane. "And if something does appear, and you're in danger, you'll find that I'll be more than a match for them."

Nyx looked up at his ruby red eyes, a frown still on her face. "P-Promise?" She asked.

Zu'hal gave a nod, smiling. "I promise." He said, making the filly smile and rub up against him. "Feel better?" He asked.

"Much… Thank you Zu Zu." Nyx said, smiling. The nickname made Zu'hal go wide eyed, but he simply shrugged it off… After all, what's one little filly giving him a nickname? Most of what he's been called were war related, like _Angel of Death_ or along those lines.

Twilight, who was still in her night gown, was around the corner and watching the exchange between her foal and the giant. She was smiling at how he comforted her, and took the nickname. _He really is like no other…_ She thought, watching how the two were sitting in the armory. Twilight suddenly got a strange idea, and smirked before walking in. "Um… Zu'hal? Can I ask you something?" She said, out loud.

Zu'hal quickly turned around, seeing the Princess in her night gown and nodded. "Yes, Princess?" He asked.

It was strange how the warrior quickly took to Equestria's customs, after such a short walk to the castle and explaining. "Um… I have a lot of work to do today, would you mind taking Nyx to the school house, and pick he up later, for me? Spike can't, because he has to help organize a few things around the castle."

Zu'hal looked down, seeing how excited Nyx was about the notion, before he gave a sigh and smiled as well. "I was seen, and addressed, as your Honor Guard, Princess… I might as well keep playing the role." He said, giving a nod to Twilight. "I'll be honored to escort Nyx to her school and back."

Nyx cheered at the fact Zu'hal agreed, making Twilight smile even more. "Thank you, Zu'hal… You're a big help." Twilight said, nodding. "Nyx, go get ready for school, while Zu'hal gets ready himself." She watched as the filly rushed off to put on her normal school clothes, while Zu'hal went to change from the work clothes Rarity made, to some normal ones. "School ends around three in the afternoon… Think that will be alright?"

Zu'hal chuckled at the question. "It will be. I even still have time to work on a special project, before I have to go." He said, sliding on the vest, making Twilight turn away when he was putting on the pants.

When he put the boots on, Nyx rushed back in with her satchels on, filled with school books, and wearing her lavender vest and teal head band. "I'm ready!" She shouted, making the two chuckle while she was bouncing up and down. "Let's go, Zu Zu! We're going to be late! We're going to be late!" She repeated, bouncing around the giant.

"Alright, alright, I'm moving, I'm moving." Zu'hal said, walking with Nyx right beside him. "So, where is the school house at, hm?" He asked.

"In Ponyville! I'll show you, Zu Zu." Nyx said, proudly, as the giant followed the alicorn filly.

Twilight smiled, watching as he left with her daughter. _I'll have to figure a way to thank him later…._ Twilight thought, walking into the armory and saw the supposed project Zu'hal was talking about…. Making her jaw drop.

It was a set of alicorn armor, with a deep lavender color. There were a few brighter purple trimmings around the armor's edges but what really caught Twilight's eye was the fact he edged her Cutie Mark in certain parts of it to make it stand out even more, even just under the spot where her horn would go. He even made an armored portion for her horn, to protect it during battle. It seemed like he was also working on armor for her wings as well.

While they were walking to the school house, Zu'hal just watched the bouncing filly. Seeing how excited she was, actually made him smile. Her peacefulness, her innocence, her happiness; everything about the young filly made him remember a quote the Chapter has passed down since the days of Vulkan himself. _I hope that one day I can put down my sword. Until then, I'll keep my killing edge sharp._ Those words made him think further on it… _What if I found what our Gene-Father was hoping for? A world of peace, where I no longer need to fight?_ He asked himself, noticing that Nyx was looking at him.

"Something wrong, Zu Zu?" She asked, walking up to the giant.

"N-No, little princess… I was just thinking about something." He said, kneeling down and patting her head. "For example, how happy you seem to be!"

This made Nyx giggle a bit. "Well of course I'm happy, silly! You're walking with me to school, I can let everyone see you!" She said, smiling.

"Oh? And what makes me so special, hm?" Zu'hal asked, picking the little filly up and continuing on their walk, so she isn't late.

"You're big, you're cool, and you're really nice! Just like a dad would be!" She said, shifting around in his large arms.

A sudden thought hit Zu'hal, and he instantly pieced together what he heard at the Gala. "Nyx… Do you mind if I ask something personal?" He asked, looking down at the little filly.

"Sure! Long as I get to ask one too." She said, looking up at him. Her glasses allowing her teal eyes to shine.

"Haha sure… It will only be fair." He said, nodding. "Where is your father? All I've seen around the castle is your mother, and young Spike."

That was when he regretted asking the question, Nyx's happy smile instantly turned into a longing frown as she looked down at the ground. "Mommy said he disappeared after I was born…. He just, up and left without warning."

Zu'hal reached his hand up, and started to rub the side of her muzzle. "Did he say where he was going?" He asked.

"No…. Mommy said she was sleeping with me, because I kept crying when she left, that next morning he was gone." Nyx explained, as she nuzzled into his arms. "Some of the other foals say it is because he didn't want me."

Zu'hal, suddenly feeling a strange instinct within him, pulled her up and just rubbed his chin into her mane. "I don't see why that would be true! You're probably the best filly around Equestria! The others are probably jealous." He said, trying to cheer the young mare up.

Nyx suddenly started to giggle uncontrollably, "Zu Zu, stop it!" She yelled, laughing in between giggles, his chin actually tickling her. "You're… You're tickling me!" She said, before he finally stopped, the filly obviously cheered up again. "My turn! You asked about my dad… What about yours? Is he a Salamander too?" She said, with a smile on her face.

That was when it hit Zu'hal, and he gave out a sigh. "Fair is fair… He wasn't one, Salamanders are taken when they are young, and it is unknown if they can have children. Since we're mostly for battle." He said, walking with the filly in his arms again. "Like you, I never knew my father. When I was just a baby, when he was killed by the very creature our Chapter was named after, trying to protect me and my mother. It was when the beast started to come for us that was when a Hero appeared." He said, a grin appearing on his face. "His name was Sergeant Nox'tor. A local Salamander protector, who was charged with looking for new initiates. He heard the scream of my mother, and charged the beast without fear… Bringing it down." He looked down at the filly, whose eyes were wide. "The beast tried to bite down on the Sergeant, but he was too fast for it. When it tried to claw him, he simply punched the claw away. When he beast was trying to recover, Sergeant Nox'tor leapt into the air, and brought his hammer down on the beast, stopping its rampage for good."

"Wow! H-He sounds so awesome!" Nyx said, grinning big as she possibly can.

Zu'hal chuckled, "He was the best, in my opinion. He was also the one that recruited me into the Salamanders…. Ironically, when I was a full-fledged Battle Brother, he returned to battle. I was placed into his squad, and followed him into the fires of war, not caring where we went… Only that he was leading us into the fray."

"So… He was like your father after that point?" She asked, tilting her head.

"You can say that, yes. He taught me how to forge armor and weapons, he taught me how to probably use a forge." Zu'hal smiled at the memory. "There is a quote we humans used." He looked down at the filly, whose eyes were wide with curiosity. "'Not all family, are born of the same mother, nor have the same blood.' While Salamanders all have Vulkan's blood flowing through our veins, we took that quote seriously… Treating each other as family, even though some of us were from different mothers."

Nyx smiled rubbing into Zu'hal's chest. "That sounds like a great bond of friendship, the same thing mommy has with all my aunts." She said, as Zu'hal noticed a building surrounded by foals along with a mare watching them.

"I think we're here." He said, lowering his arms so that Nyx could get out of them and head over to the school house.

"Miss Cheerlie! I'm here!" Nyx said, trotting over to the mare, who looked straight at the alicorn and smiled.

"Oh, hello, Nyx! I'm happy you made-… Um… Hi." Ms. Cheerlie said, noticing the giant walking behind Nyx, a smile on his face. "A pleasure to meet you, um… Mister?"

"Zu'hal, Brother Zu'hal…. I was asked to walk Princess Nyx to school today, and will be back to pick her up." Zu'hal said, walking up to the teacher.

"Ah, you must be the Honor Guard I heard about!" Ms. Cheerlie said, smiling up at him. "I have to say, you have all of Ponyville in a gossip, talking about how you're the worthy protector both Princess Twilight and Nyx has been needing."

This caused Zu'hal to chuckle, "Please, I am merely doing my duty as a Salamander…. Your Princess was so kind to let me stay in the castle, so protecting her and sweet little Nyx is an honor." He said, before the other foals suddenly walked up to the giant. They kept talking about how cool he looked, if he was some sort of knight, some even asked if he was dating Twilight… Which made a red tint appear on his face, he was never asked that one before. "W-Well, of course I am cool, and awesome, as you all say…. I need to be, to be worthy enough to protect two Princesses! Only the best for Nyx and her mother." He said, making a bright smile appear on Nyx's face, who ran up to him when Zu'hal knelt down. "Have a nice day at school, Nyx."

"I will, Zu Zu! See you after?" She asked, nuzzling into the large Space Marine's chest before he put her down.

"Promise." He said, patting her small head. The giant slowly stood up, and headed back to the castle, a smile on his face while he chuckled a bit. _What in the name of Nocturne has gotten in to me? I've never acted this way before._ Zu'hal thought, rubbing the back of his head.

When he got back to the castle, he instantly went back to work on the armor for Twilight. Smiling with each time he made a design into the metal, depicting situations she told him about. The Salamander only choose certain ones that were worth remembering, and symbolizing them on to the armor. For the battle against Tyrek… He simply drew an alicorn into the armor, defeating a horned evil with a bright light, the cutie marks of her friends all around the alicorn drawing. For her battle against this "King Sombra" Zu'hal drew a baby dragon with a crystal heart, being held up by a unicorn, as it released a bright light, forcing a dark cloud away.

Before he knew it, the time for him to go pick up Nyx was about on him. He quickly put on the clothes from before, getting out of his work clothes, and walking towards the door. When he reached to push it open, a voice stopped him. "Um… Zu'hal?" He turned around, and saw Twilight walking over.

"Yes, Princess? Is there something you need while I'm out?" He asked, lowering his arm down, away from the door.

"N-No… I was just wondering, if I were able to find a spell to send you back, and return you to your own reality… Would you go?" She asked, tilting her head.

The question was so suddenly, and Zu'hal really didn't know how to answer it. "Um… I'll have to think on that question, Princess… This world." He looked around her castle, with a smile. "Is the very world we Salamanders strive for, to bring peace all around and no longer needed to fight any more." He chuckled, smiling. "Our Gene-Father, Vulkan, often spoke about a day like that… But, I have the feeling that my battle brothers may need me on the field once more." He sighed at the thought, rubbing the back of his head. "It is truly a hard question to decide, even though I don't belong here, I still feel like it is somewhere I am needed."

Twilight nodded, understanding how hard the question must be. "I understand… Oh, wait, I think I do need something, haha…" She said, rubbing the back of her head, sticking her tongue out. "Mind stopping by store and getting me some scrolls and a quill? Normally I would have Spike do it, but he's busy helping sort our library."

Zu'hal nodded, "Of course, Princess… Anyway I can be of help." Zu'hal said, before opening the castle door and walking out.

Zu'hal arrived at the school house, just before the bell suddenly rang, and all the foals inside started to run out to their parents. He watched, with a smile on his face, and noticed Rarity picking up a smaller looking version of herself, and Apple Jack picking up a yellow coated filly with a long red mane. She had a purple bow in her hair, and bouncing up and down around her sister. Rainbow Dash was picking up an orange Pegasus, who had a magenta looking mane, and flew off with her without a second thought.

When Nyx walked out, she was the last to leave, but her head was hung low for some reason. Zu'hal waited, noticing the other parents moving their foals around him, as he waited for Nyx. With a smile, he suddenly called out. "Kept my promise, Nyx."

The moment she heard him, Nyx's head shot up, and she instantly smiled. The filly alicorn rushed up to him, just as Zu'hal was kneeling down, and leaped up into his arms. "You did! You really did!" She said, rubbing into his shirt.

"Of course I did… A Space Marine keeps their promises." He chuckled, before standing back up. Ms. Cheerlie smiled at the scene, as a large red stallion walked up to her. He had a rather large apple on his flank, a straw of wheat in his mouth.

She whispered something to the stallion, and all he said was a rough. "E'yup." Before Zu'hal nodded, and walked away with Nyx in his arms.

"So, tell me about your day, hm? Anything good happen?" He asked, looking at the foal.

"Ms. Cheerlie taught us about the history of Equestria. Even about the War with the Dragons, then the War with the Gryphons." Nyx said, bouncing up and down in Zu'hal's arms.

"Oh? So you learned about such things, huh? Haha, well then… It is good to learn about the victory of one's own people." He smiled, looking around the village for the bookstore.

"Yeah! We then learned some math, then a little bit about magic…." She thought about something, before sighing. "Math is hard…"

Zu'hal chuckled, after noticing a store with a book sign. "I can understand that… Never liked learning it myself, but I had to learn measurements." He said, walking up to the door.

"You do? Why? And… We're going to the bookstore!?" Nyx asked, giving a big grin and bouncing up and down.

"We are, your mother asked me to pick up some scrolls and quills for her while I was out. Would you like to look around?" He asked, before couching down so he could fit through the door.

"Please! Please! Please!" She kept asking, before Zu'hal finally put her down. "Yay!"

"I won't be long, Nyx… So be quick about it!" He asked, smiling while the filly started to fly around the shelves, looking at the books. Zu'hal walked up to the teller, noticing the rather obvious size difference between him and the teller. "Greetings. I'm here to pick up an order for the Princess?" He said, the teller nodding.

"Oh yes, I got the best ones ordered just for her, good sir!" The teller said, realizing that this was the Honor Guard he was hearing so much about. "If I might ask, what exactly are you? Are there some books on your kind?" He asked, going to a box not too far away.

"There is, but not on this world… There are also books about the glories of the very beings we derived from." He chuckled, noticing that the person was a lore keeper of sorts. "For example, the being I derive from, was known as Vulkan. A hero who defeated hundreds of evil creatures, and slayed a mighty Salamander… On your world, you refer to them as Ground Dragons."

The teller turned around, eyes wide the moment he picked up the box. "Incredible! I have to ask for a copy, or to do an interview to personally write! Haha, I think it would sell well." The teller said, smiling as he pulled the box on to the counter. "Would you be so kind? When you have the time, of course."

"Always willing to regale the tale of our Gene-Father, friend." Zu'hal chuckled, as Nyx rushed up to him, a book with her magic around it. "What have you got there, Nyx?" He asked, a smile on his face.

"A book about a Pegasus who saved Equestria from a Gryphon Invasion!" She said, showing the book's front, which had the image of an armored Pegasus fighting Gryphons. The title was 'Tales of Sir Sky Lance'.

"A book on a hero?" Zu'hal said, keeping his smile, "Well then, we better get it!" He looked back to the teller, who just smiled.

"Free of charge, Honor Guard! For your willingness for me to interview you." The teller said, as Zu'hal took the box.

"Thank you, good shopkeeper. I'll be sure to pass your gratitude on to the Princess." Zu'hal said, before reaching down and taking the book from Nyx, placing it on top of the box. "Something tells me, your mother will be reading this to you tonight." He said, with a chuckle.

On their way back, Zu'hal noticed something was wrong with Nyx, she was not longer up beat. "Is something the matter, Nyx?" He asked, the book and box in his hands.

"I'm just worried about next week, is all…" She admitted, ears lowered. "We're having a talent contest, and I don't know what I'm going to do, or if mom can even come."

Zu'hal looked down at her, and smiled. "Well, I'm sure you'll be able to think of something… And if she cannot, I'll most certainly will be there." He said, nodding to the filly.

"Really?" She asked, before looking back down. "But… I've never done anything like that, and all the parents will be there." She said, anxiety already taking its hold over the alicorn filly.

Zu'hal noticed this, and raised an eyebrow in thought. Something came to mind, that made him smirk. "Tell you what… I'll work on something for you to wear on that day, a necklace or crown, whatever you like me to make. You can have it on you, during your turn, and when things are getting rather terrifying… Just touch it, and look at me." He said, the filly looking up at me. "While I am in the crowd, the object will help you feel that I am there, after all… One thing we Blacksmiths do, is put our soul into what we make."

Nyx smiled brightly at the thought, before flying up and wrapping her hooves around his large neck. "Really! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Zu Zu!" She said, nuzzling into him. "Can it be a necklace? Something I can show to every pony?" She asked, as the Space Marine nodded.

"Of course, I'll be sure it will be my finest necklace ever." Zu'hal said, as they continued down their walk.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer! …. Once more, I have to put one of these up bleh… Anyways! Yes, Gamer Workshop owns their stuff and Hasbro owns theirs, blah blah blah. You know everyone :D I hope you enjoy the story! Something I wanted to do! I also do not own the song that'll be used… It belongs to its respective artists.**_

 **Chapter Five: The Talent Show!**

Zu'hal was hard at work, trying to figure out the thing he promised Nyx. All the while, she was trying to find her talent. When he came to see how she was doing, he noticed something on her flank… A blue shield. "Nyx, how did you earn your cutie mark?" He asked, remembering it being something that Twilight told him about, when she asked about the insignia on his shoulder pad.

Nyx stopped what she was doing, and looked back at it. "This? Oh, um… Some of the other foals were being attacked by Timberwolves, these mean wolf creatures from Everfree Forest that are made from the trees of the forest." She said, explaining how she used her magic to hold them back, the other foals staying behind her as she protected them. Despite those foals being some of the ones that picked on her, Nyx still defended them without care for herself. She was hurt, but still fought against the large creatures. "When they were closing in, and I was starting to grow weaker… That was when mom showed up, with her friends, and beat them."

Zu'hal smirked, hearing the story. "I see…. The shield represents your willingness to protect others, despite your own well-being." He said, thinking for a moment. "Just like a Salamander." His next words actually made Nyx light up.

She started to prance around him, while he stood in her room. "I'm just like Zu Zu! I'm just like Zu Zu!" She repeated, but this information gave Zu'hal the very thing he needed… What to make for Nyx.

After a while, he went back to work, using a small piece of metal to start with. He worked throughout the night, Twilight peaking in to see what he was doing… And noticed he was working on a necklace. She smiled, knowing what it was for because Nyx told her about the promise. His large hands, dangerous as they seemed, looked like they were working on something so delicate. He was using a small hammer, with a smaller spike to create the design, cutting away pieces to create a circle… Something placed at its center, and extended out some. He then looked through some straps, and shook his head at the types in front of him. He looked around, and saw another piece of metal. The smile on his face, was that of an artist that found the very paint he needed. She was surprised at how quickly he went to work on the newest addition.

However, not far from Ponyville, a vile being was preparing a strange spell. In his red armor, he had the horn attached to a quickly made staff. He resided within the very place where dragons were most often seen. He had one laying in the center of a strange circle, beaten into submission. It was a teen dragon, who often seemed to boast about being the very best there is. When he faced off with the Sorcerer, he was biting off more than he could possibly chew.

Garble laid, beaten, as the spell started to climb over his body. It was painful, making him wallow in pain. The teen dragon was screaming in agony, as he was being forced under the command of the Sorcerer. "Don't fight it, worthless lizard… It will make the pain last longer." He said, smirking behind his helmet. Before long, Garble's eyes were green, and he looked back at the stranger. "Good… Now then, there is a nearby town. I can sense a rather powerful being there. Seek her out, and bring her to me." He said, the teen dragon leaning in to hear any more information about his mission. "From what I can sense, she is young… A child. Possibly one of the alicorns I have been hearing of, from these equine creatures. Understand?"

"Yes, Master." Garble said, before flying up into the air… The Sorcerer giving an evil cackle, as he disappeared into the shadows.

The day of the Talen Show arrived, and Nyx was more nervous than ever. Twilight was able to come along, since this was more important than her other duties, along with Zu'hal… Who decided to choose a formal look, and come in his Terminator Armor… Just without all the purity seals this time. He had his shield and weapon, to show that the Talent Show will be under his protection while it occurred.

When they showed up, Nyx looked up at the Terminator, who nodded. "I have it… Now, close your eyes." He said, as she did what he told her. The Terminator slowly knelt down, and pulled something out from his gauntlet. He carefully placed it around Nyx's neck, allowing it to dangle for all to see. "Alright… Open your eyes."

Nyx looked down at what he had made her, and was astonished to say the least. It was the symbol of the Salamanders, sitting on top of a make shift version of her cutie mark! The neck piece of the necklace was a matching green color, to Zu'hal's own armor, while the shield remained blue as her cutiemark itself. The symbol itself, was a bright white… Allowing it to stand out the most. "I-I-I." She just kept repeating, before flying up and hugging on to Zu'hal's helmet. "I love it!" She shouted, nuzzling in to it.

"I'm glad you did… With it, you'll have the courage of a Salamander, the very courage you displayed when protecting the other foals." He said, using his armored index finger to lift up the symbol. "When you are on stage, and feel nervous, touch this symbol. I put my soul into crafting this for you, and so I'll be standing with you, long as you wear it…. And who knows? Maybe Vulkan himself? After all, every Salamander is connected." He said, before Nyx nuzzled into him once more before flying off to join the other foals in preparation.

"That was very sweet, Zu'hal." Twilight said, walking up next to the armored behemoth.

"It was the least I could do… And as I told her, a Salamander always keeps his promises." Zu'hal looked down at Twilight, and nodded. "Shall we find our places, Princess?" He asked.

"Zu'hal… Just call me Twilight." She said, leaning against his armored leg. "You've earned that much." She looked up at him, and nodded. "Lets… I can't wait to watch."

The two of them moved to where they could see what was going on. Twilight sat in a place the school foals had made just for her, even a place for Zu'hal to stand next to kneel next to her at. Everyone started to go quiet, as the lights dimmed down. Ms. Cheerlie slowly walked out to the center stage. "Welcome every pony! Welcome Princess Twilight, and her Honor Guard, Brother Zu'hal…. To the Ponyville School Talent Show! We have quite the line-up of very talented foals today, and I'm sure all the parents will be proud." She said, the teacher smiling brightly. "Now, without further delay, let us start this talent show off!" Everyone cheered, as foals started to come up and show what they've have been working on for over weeks.

Twilight and Zu'hal could help but smile at all the things that were being displayed. Some foals tried riding around on unicycles, some did magic tricks, and others just showed how they were able to play different music instruments. There was even a small band of fillies, showing off their skills. A Pegasus Colt showed his skills in flying, going around the place and showing off like Rainbow Dash would. Soon, silence fell around the group, as Nyx made her way to center stage, wearing the dress she wore during the Gala, and the necklace Zu'hal made her.

She looked around those that were in attendance, many of the ponies came just to see what Twilight's daughter was going to do. It didn't help her nerves at all, to see the entire place filled with all of Ponyville. When her eyes scanned the group, she suddenly found her mom and Zu'hal sitting in front. The Princess sitting in a spot filled with flowers and royal looking decorations, while her Honor Guard was kneeling beside her, shield in front and hammer lowered. "U-Uh… I am going to sing a song… F-For my mother… And her Honor Guard, Brother Zu Zu-.. I mean, Zu'hal." She corrected herself, the anxiety hitting her.

Twilight mouthed, "Go on." And smiled, knowing exactly what Nyx was going to do, because she helped the filly practice. Zu'hal nodded to her, reaching up and tapped just below his helmet, where his neck would be… This showed for her to touch the necklace.

Nyx took in a deep breathe, then let it out before touching the Salamander insignia with her hoof. The moment she did so, she suddenly felt a presence right next to her, greater than that of Zu'hal's. She looked around, before seeing a bright image of another Salamander, smiling at her. He was _massive_ , even comparing to Zu'hal, and his hammer looked just as tall. The armor was decorated with what look like a very large version of Zu'hal's own Salamander trophies, his smile bringing a warm feeling to her heart. His words suddenly made her feel more confident, it sounded like the words a grandfather would tell their grandchild, when they were nervous. _Go ahead… We're all here with you, dear._

Nyx closed her eyes, before opening them again. Her eyes were confident, and even Zu'hal saw it. The moment she was about to sing, the Terminator removed his helmet, so that he could hear and see it with his own senses… And not with the mechanical ones of his armor.

 **Come, stop your crying.**

 **It will be alright.**

 **Just take my hand.**

 **Hold it tight.**

 **I will protect you.**

 **From all around you.**

 **I will be here.**

 **Don't you cry.**

 **For one so small,**

 **You seem so strong.**

 **My arms will hold you,**

 **Keep you safe and warm.**

 **This bond between us.**

 **Can't be broken.**

 **I will be here.**

 **Don't you cry.**

Her voice was sweet as the very honey the Cake Family used for their treats. The crowd could feel the each note in their hearts, and how much the song was meaning to the alicorn filly. Twilight had to wipe away a tear falling down from her cheek, feeling touched at hearing her daughter in front of so many people. Zu'hal, on the other hand, just listened and smiled with pride all about him. The song she choose was unbelievable, and her voice was matching it so well!

' **Cause you'll be in my heart.**

 **Yes, you'll be in my heart.**

 **From this day on.**

 **Now and forever more.**

 **You'll be in my heart.**

 **No matter what they say.**

 **You'll be here in my heart, always.**

 **Why can't they understand the way we feel?**

 **They just don't trust what they can't explain.**

 **I know we're different but deep inside us.**

 **We're not different at all.**

 **And you'll be in my heart.**

 **Yes, you'll be in my heart.**

 **From this day on.**

 **Now and forever more.**

The whole crowd, even some of the other foals, started to cry as they listened to the song. Every pony could understand each word, she was putting her heart into the song itself. Twilight looked up, and saw the proud look on Zu'hal's face. "She's singing the song for you, Zu'hal…" She whispered, looking back towards her daughter.

His eyes went wide, making him look down at the Princess. "Huh? Why is she…?" He asked, confused by the fact.

"Because, since she was born, you're the first real father figure she's had….. She picked that song, due to it being the very way she feels about you." Twilight answered, understanding his confusion. Zu'hal just stared at the Princess, before returning his gaze to Nyx.

 _As her… Father figure?_ The words just danced around his mind, as he listened into the words. He realized it, when she mentioned the word hands, it was his own! All the others but spike, who had claws, had hooves. Zu'hal was the only one with real hands.

 **Don't listen to them.**

' **Cause what do they know?**

 **We need each other.**

 **To have, to hold.**

 **They'll see in time.**

 **I know.**

 **When destiny calls you.**

 **You must be strong.**

 **I may not be with you.**

 **But you've got to hold on.**

 **They'll see in time.**

 **I know.**

 **We'll show them together!**

' **Cause you'll be in my heart.**

 **Believe me, you'll be in my heart.**

 **I'll be there from this day on,**

 **Now and forevermore.**

 **Oh, you'll be in my heart.**

 **No matter what they say.**

 **You'll be here in my heart. I'll be there, always.**

 **Always…**

 **I'll be with you.**

 **I'll be there for you always.**

 **Always and always.**

 **Just look over your shoulder.**

 **Just look your shoulder.**

 **Just look over your shoulder!**

 **I'll be there…**

 **Always.**

Nyx let out pant, signifying that she had finished the song. Every pony suddenly leaped from their seats, clapping their hooves together and cheering for the filly alicorn. Even Twilight was standing up, clapping her hooves together, Zu'hal tapping his hammer against the storm shield. Nyx could see the smile on his dark face, and the pride in his red eyes. She looked to her mother, and noticed she had look in her own face! Nyx felt like she was on top of the world just then.

"I think we all know who is the best in show, everyone! Your cheers, even the other contestants, are proof enough." Ms. Cheerlie said, walking up with a blue ribbon. "Nyx… I'm sure your mother is very proud of you right now."

Nyx watched as her teacher laced the ribbon around her neck, sitting with her necklace. Before anyone else could say anything, the roof suddenly collapsed, as a large red dragon slammed on to the stage. "You're coming with me, pony!" The dragon growled, his sudden appearance causing the others to run away.

"Nyx!" Twilight yelled, watching as Ms. Cheerlie ran away from the stage. "Zu'hal!" She looked to the Honor Guard, who was already charging.

"Already on it, Twilight!" He yelled out, before leaping on to the stage, his storm shield out front and hammer ready to strike.

Garble had backed Nyx up against the back wall, his claws ready to grab her. "My Master wants you, and so I am going to take you to him." He said, a fanged grin before he was suddenly slammed to the side, thrown back to the stage's edge. Nyx looked up, to see the armored behemoth that was Zu'hal, standing in front of her. His stance was protective, ready to crush whatever came.

"Who dares to interrupt my-.." Garble looked in the direction of the filly, before seeing the thing that hit him. It stood far taller than anything he has seen that wasn't a dragon. His armor was decorated with the trophies of, what looked like, a far fiercer dragon than him…. One that looked more fit for battle, or survival in a far harsher environment. In the beings right hand, he saw a crackling hammer, in the other was a large shield. He instantly realized what he did. "I-I… Done goofed?" He asked.

A smile was found on Zu'hal's face, as he slowly stepped forward. "You done goofed." He confirmed.

Nyx watched, as the Terminator proceeded to thrash the teen dragon like never before, making painful expression at each nasty blow, she didn't even know a Dragon could bend that way either… "Where are you getting all these folding chairs from!?" The teen dragon yelled, trying to crawl away, only for the Terminator to pull him right back for an even worse beating.

"I don't know! They just keep appearing, so I'm going to use each one to beat the some sense into your worthless, scaly, hide!" Zu'hal yelled, slamming a chair against the dragon's head.

When Zu'hal finished, Garble quickly flew away, despite being hurt so badly he was more afraid of being beat even more by the Terminator. The Salamander was breathing heavily, it seemed he taught the teen dragon a lesson he'll never forget. Zu'hal returned his attention to Nyx, who remained behind him. "Nyx, are you alright?" He asked, kneeling in front of the filly.

She quickly nodded, looking up at the Terminator. She never saw anyone take on a dragon, even a teen one, by themselves. "Y-Yeah…" She said, before Zu'hal took her into his arms.

"Nyx! Zu'hal! You're both alright!" Twilight yelled, as she flew over to them. "Where's Garble?" She asked, looking around for the teen dragon.

"Heh… I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon." Zu'hal said, Nyx staying rather close to his armored chest. Twilight saw her filly, and quickly flew in to nuzzle into her, even though this ended up with her floating over Zu'hal's armored arms.

"I'm glad you're both alright…. Even alone, Garble is a strong dragon." She said, rubbing her face against Nyx's neck. "Thank you, Zu'hal." Her eyes were looking up into Zu'hal's ruby red ones.

"It is my duty, Twilight… You know that.' He said, smiling. "Nyx made such a sweet song for me, I just had to live up to the expectations she has." When things were clear, every pony quickly returned to see if Nyx was alright… Only to find her in the arms of the armored behemoth, while Twilight was nuzzling into her daughter's neck.

The Sorcerer waited for his minion's return, anxiously waiting for his prize. He choose the strongest looking dragon around the area, and was sure he could get the job done. After all, he was only facing off with the equine creatures.

When the dragon arrived, empty handed and seemed like he had just been beaten by a wild grox, the Sorcerer was furious. "You lost, to those weak and feeble EQUINE!" He roared, making the dragon flinch. "You're a dragon, for warp sake! You should have defeated them with no problem what so ever!"

The Dragon leaned forward, "B-But Master! I-I almost had her, when I was attacked. It wasn't by the ponies, it was by something far stronger." Garble explained. "He had skins of dragons around his armor, and was able to drag me across the floor before beating me senseless."

The information made the Sorcerer's eyes glow with rage, from behind his helmet. "He. Wore. What!?" The Sorcerer turned around, glaring at the dragon.

"U-Um… Dragon… Skin?" Garble said, nervous with the glare he was getting.

"Dragon… SKIN!?" The Sorcerer roared, forcing Garble to fall back. Without even a second to say another word, the Sorcerer sent a spell of lightning, which caused the teen dragon to scream in pain. Within moments, he ended the spell, reducing Garble to nothing but a charred husk. "That damned Salamander is getting in my way, _again_!" He stormed off, heading for the Everfree Forest. "I'll put an end to him, and get that damned filly, then complete my plan to get back my rightful place…. I swear this in the name of the Dark Gods."

When Twilight, Zu'hal, Spike, and Nyx; returned to the castle… The first thing Zu'hal did, was take Nyx to her bedroom, Twilight right behind him. The Princess flew over, pulling the sheets back, while Zu'hal gently placed Nyx into the bed. When she was laying on her pillow, the two both placed the blanket over her small frame.

Twilight leaned down, and kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight, my little Princess." She said, with a smile, while Zu'hal just watched the two. "You can too, if you want." The giant looked down at the alicorn.

"Can what?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Kiss her goodnight." Twilight looked up at him, smiling. "Even though you've been here for nearly two weeks…. You've been a rather big impact in Nyx's life, a very special pony to her." She eyed the sleeping filly again. "Which is something she really needs."

Zu'hal just looked at the two of them, feeling strange about it. When he noticed Nyx was shifting uncomfortably for a moment, something possessed the large behemoth. He leaned down, the gears in his armor humming with each movement, and kissed the top of her head. He watched, as the filly grew a smile and started to sleep more soundly. It surprised him, more so than anything.

"See? Strange, as it sounds, it seems your very presence puts her at ease." Twilight said, nuzzling against the small filly before taking her leave.

This left Zu'hal to think, just watching Nyx sleep. He slowly reached down, even though his hand was still armored, and gently stroked her mane. He watched, as Nyx yawned then nuzzle into his palm.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer! …. Once more, I have to put one of these up bleh… Anyways! Yes, Gamer Workshop owns their stuff and Hasbro owns theirs, blah blah blah. You know everyone :D I hope you enjoy the story! Something I wanted to do!**_

 **Chapter Six: Castle of Chaos**

Zu'hal quickly went back to work on the armory. He finished the armor for Twilight, smirking how it is truly his masterpiece, in this world. He ensured that his mark, including the Salamander's War Cry, was on it. Every piece of armor, he made so far, each had this. When he was forging more armor, eyeing the pieces he'll need, along with preparing weapons, Twilight slowly strolled into the armory. "Zu'hal?" She said, making the giant turn around.

"Yes, Prin-… I mean, yes, Twilight?" He asked, noticing she had a rather confident look on her face.

"I just received a letter from Princess Celestia, saying that she wishes for me to form an Elite Royal Guard, when I finally have my own Guard that is… I was wondering, if you might can forge their armor? The design is up to you, along with their name." She asked, smiling up at him. "You've been so kind to us, and done so well with my Nyx…. I wish to repay you this way. To leave your mark in Equestria, forever… Incase… Well… You know?" She said, looking off to the side.

Zu'hal just looked at her, before turning back to move the armor off to the side. "I still haven't decided just yet, what I would do." He said, before looking at the armor he's already made. "And I already know what to call them, if you don't mind if give you the name now." He looks at her, seeing her nod. "I wish to call them… _The Dragon Guard_."

Twilight eyed him a moment, thinking about the name. She looked at his armor, seeing how the 'Salamander' resembled their dragons… She smiled, especially how she remembered the story about how dangerous these Salamanders are. "I love it." She simply stated, looking up at him. "Also… Would you mind watching Nyx for me? Princess Celestia also called for me to be in Canterlot for a meeting, apparently something is going on."

Zu'hal chuckled a bit. "I'll say, a Dragon blatantly attacked you all, unprovoked and after Nyx." He said, starting to draw up the schematics for the elite royal guard. "I'll have the designs ready, for inspection, by the time you get back. You can merely look at the drawings, which you pick I'll make."

Twilight nodded, turning to leave. "I look forward to seeing what you have by then, Zu'hal… And thank you." She said, the large man nodding.

Though, his mind wasn't very quiet. It was conflicted, he really didn't know what he was going to do about all of this. He wanted to stay, but he also wanted to rejoin his brothers in the fields of battle… He soon found himself muttering, "Vulkan… Emperor… Help me make the right decision…" Closing his eyes, stopping the schematic for a second, before going back to work. Right now, she asked him to do something rather important, and he'll be damned to the warp if he was going to fail a mission.

Within the Everfree Forest, the Sorcerer slowly made his way to a ruined castle, a grin behind his helmet. "My, my, so homey." He said, walking up to the gates, and making his way inside. "I think this will be an excellent place to make my place of rule, until I can return to the others…" He said, running his metal fingers across the dusty wall. "It is also so secluded, leaving me to do whatever I wish, undisturbed." He suddenly stopped, hearing a strange sound in front of him. The sound was sickening, like insects. He soon heard the fluttering of wings, before noticing strange equine creatures flying around him. Their bodies were torn, their wings looking more like hornets. "What do we have here? Mutant Equine?"

"It was foolish of you to come here, creature." A female voice said, before a large female equine appeared in front of him. "Now you'll meet your end here, and become food for my children!" She shouted, as several of the creatures lunged at him.

The Sorcerer simply scoffed at her minions, and waved the staff he had constructed, from the strange horn he found. The creatures were instantly reduced to dust. The hive mother, from what he could tell, let out a scream of horror at the death of her children. "Oh please, you probably have more where that came from…. But." He suddenly appeared in front of her. "I am not in a very killing mood… After all, I need creatures to guard this place, while I use it for my own needs."

"The Changelings will _never_ help you. We serve no one!" She growled, her eyes suddenly starting to glow.

"Pity." He said, the effects of her eyes not working on him. "You would have lived a lot longer, if you just submitted." He said, before the Changeling Queen was engulfed in flames! She screamed in terror, and pain, before falling to the ground. The Sorcerer looked around, and watched as the Changelings were falling one by one…. No longer able to support themselves, without their queen. "My, what carnage. I think I'll enjoy this place a lot more, now." He said, chuckling as a miasma appeared from around him… Slowly changing the building's stone. "This will become the Castle of Chaos, of this world… The domain of Marilian. Sorcerer of the Word Bearer Legion!" He cackled, the miasma morphing the dying changelings, slowly, into more chaotic creatures and sustaining their lives a bit longer.

Slowly, a dark, purple, cloud started to form around the ruined castle. Lightning struck all around it, scaring the ground itself, and sending the woodland animals running away from it.

When Twilight arrived at Canterlot, she noticed a strange increase in guard presence. The Royal Canterlot Guard rushing through the streets, and preparing for what seemed like war. What made her feel even more uneasy, there were soldiers from the Crystal Empire as well, rushing in other portions of the city.

Feeling something was way off, Twilight flew towards the palace. The moment Celestia and Luna's guard saw the young princess heading straight for them, they quickly opened the gates so she could fly threw. "Welcome, Princess Twilight!" They shouted, as she passed by them.

"Thanks guys! Sorry I can't chat, but I need to see Celestia!" She called back, apologizing for not stopping and giving a respectful greeting. But they understood her urgency… After all, they were already briefed on the coming danger.

When Twilight arrived into the throne room, Cadence and Shining Armor were speaking with the two rulers of Canterlot. "What do you mean, we'll be needing all _three_ armies? Far as we know, it we only have Canterlot's forces and the Crystal Empire's." Shining Armor asked, tilting his head.

"The third army's leader has just arrived, actually." Celestia said, looking up at Twilight.

"What?" All three said, Luna remaining quiet and allowed her older sister to talk.

"Twilight, thank you for answering my summons so quickly… But it seems that our lore keepers have discovered a prophecy that involves your Honor Guard." Celestia said, standing up, an old stallion slowly walking up with a scroll.

"Wait, huh?" Twilight asked, confused as to what was going on. "I don't even know what is going on here, why is Canterlot on high alert, and the Crystal Empire's army arriving?"

"For the same reason, why I am about to explain this to you… It seems that the ponies of old, when Luna and I were still young, predicted something." Celestia's horn suddenly started to glow, the scroll floating over to her. "According to them… They believe a day would come, when a sorcerer of evil powers would appear. Threatening to destroy all of Equestria with his army of demons… But a hero would also come, a hero born of dragons and war. It is said he would stand with the youngest Princess, and help ward off the sorcerer." Everyone just watched Celestia, trying to figure out what she meant. Only Luna didn't seem bothered, or cared, for she had already read the prophecy. "Through the flames of battle, the Warrior of Dragons would sacrifice himself… To save a single life, from eternal damnation."

"Wait… Warrior of Dragons…. You don't think it means." Cadence said, looking to everyone else.

A look suddenly appeared on Twilight's face, a look of terror. "Zu'hal….." She said, shaking her head. "Wait, wait, wait… How do we know this wasn't the ramblings of some old ponies?" She asked, seeming defiant about it all.

"Because there are reports coming from guard posts near Everfree Forest… Of a dark storm appearing over the ruined castle in its center… Mutated Changelings brazenly attacking out of the blue, and without command of their Queen." Celestia answered, walking down to her student. "Twilight… The prophecy also only spoke of two armies taking place within the battle… I intend on preventing its own ending." She said, leaning down. "I want you to recruit your own forces, have Zu'hal create more armor… We'll send the royal smiths to help him do so. Create a third army, and help fight the enemy."

"Wait… But, weren't you questionable about him before?" Twilight asked, remembering how Celestia was hesitant before the Terminator.

"I was… Until I saw how he acted with my niece. Nothing that gentle, while also being powerful, could ever be evil." She answered, smiling at the memory. "I also heard about the incident with that teenage dragon. How, while everyone else ran, he charged forward and drove it away. Saving Nyx, without thought of his own life, caused me to now believe he is truly a force of good."

Twilight gave a nod, "I'll… See what I can do." She admitted, looking off to the side. "He might not like suddenly being forced to work so endlessly." Everyone could see the worry on Twilight's face. She trusted Celestia, but she also worried about the Terminator.

"Good… You best get started, our armies will be in Ponyville in three days. The Canterlot Guard will be there within a day." Celestia said, nuzzling Twilight before she flew off.

"Sister…" Luna said, walking next to the older Princess.

"Yes, Luna?" Celestia asked, looking down at Luna.

"You did not speak about who it is he'll save… Don't you think Twilight has the right to know, that Nyx will be in danger?" She asked, Celestia suddenly frowning.

"That… Is another thing I cannot bring myself to mention to her." He watched as the youngest Princess flew away. "Though, I do have faith that this 'Brother Zu'hal' will prevent her capture…. We must have faith he'll do so."

Shining Armor and Cadence walked up to them. "And do not worry, I'll be sure that my own forces arrive in time for the battle… I refuse to allow my only niece to fall into the clutches of whatever this sorcerer is. This Zu'hal makes my sister, and my niece, happy. I don't want to see that happiness ruined." Shining said, smirking as his wife leaned against him, happily.

"You do your sister proud, Shining Armor… I am hoping your forces arrive in time, as well." Celestia said, before the four returned to their planning.

Back at the Castle, Zu'hal was working on the armor with a smirk on his face. The designs were strange, but he couldn't help feel pride in how they looked. Each design had dragon insignias or were dragon shape in design. If he could actually forge each one, he would do it.

His attention was suddenly pulled away, when he heard the small clopping sounds from a particular young Princess. "Need something Nyx?" He asked, smiling as she suddenly came to a halt.

"H-How did you know it was me?" She asked, tilting her head.

Zu'hal spun around in his work chair, still smiling. "Easy, Nyx, I could hear you." He answered, tapping his charcoal black ear. "A benefit of being a Space Marine… Our senses are increased by ten-fold, for combat prowess. Now, is there something you need?"

Nyx nodded, "I was wondering… Can you teach me more about blacksmithing? I mean, while it looks hard, it is fun to learn." She asked, a smile beaming on her face.

The question made Zu'hal chuckle a bit, "Sure… But first, how about I teach you the tenants of the Promethean Cult first? Then we can continue your lessons." He said, patting his large leg.

The filly floated up and sat down on his leg, looking at the designs he was making for a second, before looking up at him. "What is the Promethean Cult?"

"The Promethean Cult is the very belief of the Salamanders Chapter. It has three symbols, the hammer, the anvil, and the flame. Each one symbolizes something." He said, pulling out a scroll and drawing the very symbols. "There are three tenants that every Salamander follows, which were laid down by our Primarch, Vulkan." He started to write each tenant under its corresponding symbol. "Self-Resilience, Self-Sacrifice, and Loyalty. Each one connecting to the next, each one no more important than the last."

"How is that?" She asked, listening to him explain the tenants, eyeing each drawing.

"Because, without the hammer, you cannot forge anything upon the anvil. Without the anvil, you cannot place your heated work anywhere. Without the flame, the hammer cannot meld the work." He explained, simply as he possibly could, before looking at the filly.

"That actually… Makes sense." She said, eyeing the symbols and tenants again. "So…. What do they mean, though? The tenants, I mean."

Zu'hal had to think about it for a moment, each tenant wasn't that easy to explain to a child…. He gave a sigh, not wanting her to get any strange hopes. "Self-Resilience means that you must have the will to endure anything that is thrown at you, and still stand for what you believe in. Self-Sacrifice is to have the courage to do what most are afraid to do, which often involves throwing yourself into the abyss to save another. Loyalty….." He suddenly stopped, smiling a bit at the last tenant, remembering how he was for his squad, how he was for Nox'tor, how he was for the Imperium…. How he is now for Twilight and Nyx.

"Zu Zu?" Nyx said, looking up at him still, waiting for the giant to explain Loyalty.

He shook his head, "Sorry, lost in my own memories." He chuckled, before continuing. "Loyalty is to by the side of your friends, family, and comrades. No matter how things seem to be, or how good an offer from another group is, you'll stay with them. Never leading their side, to remain during both good and bad times." He said, looking towards his Terminator Armor that was strangely just staring back at him. "To even die for them, when the time comes."

"So… Like Auntie Rainbow Dash?" Nyx said, tilting her head. "She always stood by mom's side, along with her other friends. She even told me she was offered to join the Wonderbolts during the Grand Games, yet she remained with the others…. Even though being part of the Wonderbolts was her big time dream."

Zu'hal gave a nod, smiling. "That is exactly what Loyalty means." He said, before picking up the scrolls, with the Royal Guard designs on them up. "Now then, shall we get started with the lessons?"

Nyx smiled, floating off of Zu'hal's leg so he could prepare everything for her. While she was allowed to use the hammer, he wouldn't let the filly actually use the forge, saying that he doesn't want her getting burned by the hot metal or flames.

When Twilight arrived back at her castle, she wasn't gone for very long. She knew where Zu'hal was, since he has mostly been there since arrived. The Princess made her way to the armory, and heard clumsy hammer strikes, which were obviously not the Terminator's own. She poked her head around the corner, to see Nyx hammering away at something, with Zu'hal watching her like a hawk… Twilight glanced at the table nearby, and saw five scrolls just lying out, a quill next to them.

She smiled at the sight, before making her presence known and walking in. "How did I know that the two of you would be here?" She asked, making Nyx stop and Zu'hal look towards her.

"Mommy!" Nyx said, happy to see her mother back already. She ran up, and hugged her. "I thought you were visiting Auntie Celestia and Luna?"

"I was, but they sent me back to handle something very important…" She looked up to Zu'hal. "Something Zu'hal need to talk about in private." She looked down at the filly, nuzzling her. "Mind giving us a moment, sweetie?" She asked, the filly nodded and trotted off.

"We'll finish, once your mother and I are done, Nyx!" Zu'hal called out, before looking back at Twilight, who had a rather serious look in her face. "Uh… Promise, I finished the designs, before we started. Honest." Zu'hal said, thinking it was about that.

"The designs aren't what I want to talk about, but I would like to see them before we start." Twilight said, before she walked over to the table with Zu'hal. She eyed them, each one had the same design as her own armor but were decorated with some forms of dragon art. Though, what caught her eye, was a design where the guard's helmets looked like the Salamander skull on Zu'hal's armor. It also was designed to look more dragon like, while having pony aspects to them. She then noticed Twilight's cutie mark on top of a dragon head, right on their left shoulder plate. "That one." She pointed, with her hoof.

Zu'hal gave a nod. "I'll get started right away… How many would you like?" He asked, looking at the Princess.

"Ten." She said, looking up at him. "After that, the royal smiths will arrive to help you forge more armor." Twilight added, making Zu'hal give her a curious look.

"Um… Something going on?" He simply asked, turning to fully face the Princess.

"Yes… It seems some dark Sorcerer has come to Equestria, and mutated the Changeling Hives. He has taken up residence in the ruined castle, within Everfree Forest…. He was able to make a purplish dark storm appear around it." Twilight said, looking down at the ground. "Princess Celestia wants me to draft as many ponies, as I am able… For our own force. When Canterlot's Guard, and the Crystal Empire's own forces, arrive… We are to fight whoever this Sorcerer is….." She looked up at the Salamander, who suddenly had a deadly serious look on his face. "We-… I need your help, Zu'hal."

Twilight was expecting the Salamander to complain about making such a tall order, but she was surprised when he placed a hand on to her muzzle. "You can count on me, Twilight." He said, looking at her with a confident look on his face. The look he was giving her, the shade of his ruby eyes, actually made Twilight blush uncontrollably. "I'll also make armor for your friends, so they can help. I have the feeling they don't want you to do this alone." He said, moving towards the forge, slamming his boot on to the fan keeping it hot. The flames suddenly ignited, releasing a powerful flame within the forge itself. "It seems… My past followed me into this peaceful land." He grabbed a hammer, along with some metal, before loud clanks were heard from the work bench. "So, I will do the right thing… And help this world prepare itself." His eyes, to Twilight, almost seemed like there were blazing, almost as if he was hiding a rage within himself. "I will also help fight in this battle, not simply as Brother Zu'hal of the Salamanders… But as Fear Incarnate!"

His words were inspiring, actually making Twilight's heart skip a beat, from his conviction. She slowly reached up, and placed a hoof over her heart. Watching the giant work diligently over his charge. _Has… He always been that inspiring? This whole time?_ She asked herself, looking down at her hoof. _And why… Did my heart just skip?_

Twilight wasn't the only one who noticed this conviction in Zu'hal. Both Spike and Nyx were watching the giant, and heard every word. Spike suddenly feeling more pride swell up within him, wanting to be a Salamander himself. While Nyx just smiled, the being who watched and taught her was starting to be like a hero from one of her books.

But, what they were seeing, wasn't the only thing going on. Within Zu'hal's own mind, he finally came to a decision. One that didn't come lightly, nor he will be happy to do. Though, he must fall back on the tenant of Self-Sacrifice.

When Spike to Nyx to her room, to get some sleep, Twilight remained in the armory with Zu'hal… Thinking. "Um… Zu'hal, mind explaining something to me?" She said, looking up at the Salamander.

He stopped hammering away at what looked like a blade of some kind, placing it into a barrel of water to cool. "What is it you wish for me to explain, Twilight?" He said, turning to face her.

"What is this Sorcerer like?" She said, thinking about the question further before adding on to it. "Like where did he come from? How can we beat him?"

Zu'hal took a second, to think about the question for a moment, and turned back to his work table. "That question… Is hard to explain. To answer it, I will have to give you a brief history about his Legion, then tell you how they might think. But, knowing them may become a nightmare for you." He said, eyeing a piece of armor.

"Please, tell me?" She asked, walking up next to him.

He sighed, and looked down at her. "Alright… But don't say I didn't warn you." Zu'hal slowly removed his work gloves, and pondered where to start. "He is what we call a Chaos Sorcerer of the Warp, fallen Space Marines that use the twisted powers of demonic entities known simply as the 'Dark Gods'. This particular one is from a Traitor Legion known as the 'Word Bearers'." He stopped, and looked how Twilight was listening intently to the tale. "They were once the Imperium of Mankind's most devote Space Marines, treating the Emperor of Mankind like a God, who had every right to be one but denied that place. When they were reprimanded… It is said that their Primarch, a fanatic named Logar, found the Dark Gods and was twisted into their way of thinking, in the end it was he who helped the fall of the greatest of Primarchs, and started a Heresy Rebellion that nearly destroyed the entire Imperium."

Twilight just stood there, listening to the story in awe. When he mentioned the Emperor, it surprised her further that their world had a living god among them.

"Now, they still serve the Dark Gods as some of the most fanatical members, willing to do anything to appease their gods. The Word Bearers are not brutal, like the bloodthirsty World Eaters Traitor Legion, who want nothing but to slaughter anything before them, but they are also one of the most cunning. Their faith in the Dark Gods can also be used as their fault, since destroying an Alter to them could have a huge impact towards their morale." Zu'hal walked up to his armor, eyeing a place where the plate was scratched by something. "This particular Sorcerer seems to be one for the theatrics of things, wanting it to seem that their gods have power over everything, and believes nothing can possibly defeat him."

"W-What can we do, to defeat him?" Twilight asked, following Zu'hal to his Terminator Armor, eyeing the scratches as well. "I mean, he can't be immortal, can he?"

"No… There is a way to defeat him." Zu'hal said, placing a hand over his armor's helmet, almost like he was listening to something within the armor itself. Twilight looked up at him, waiting for the answer on how to defeat such a being, that there might be some sort of stone to throw him back to this 'Warp', and went wide eyed when Zu'hal looked at her with the most zealous of stares. "You _have_ to kill them, or else they'll never stop."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer! …. Once more, I have to put one of these up bleh… Anyways! Yes, Gamer Workshop owns their stuff and Hasbro owns theirs, blah blah blah. You know everyone :D I hope you enjoy the story! Something I wanted to do!**_

 **Chapter Seven: To War!**

While Zu'hal was hard at work in instructing the royal smiths how to forge the armor, along with the elite guard armor, Twilight was going to Ponyville and recruit for her own force. She decided to bring Nyx with her, to help build the case. While friends, that helped prepare the podium, via Pinkie Pie and Rarity, were there waiting for her.

"Ya sure ya wanna do this, Twi? I mean… Ya ain't no real war leader." Apple Jack said, frowning at her friend.

"Yeah, I mean… I know how to inspire other ponies but, uh, you on the other hand?" Rainbow Dash said, thinking of how to explain it. "I mean, these are simple town ponies, they aren't some of those ponies that groomed themselves to be soldiers."

"I know what I'm doing, girls… Though, wish I didn't have to ask all of Ponyville to help with this." Twilight said, eyeing where Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy were putting the final touches. "Zu'hal says that this enemy… Isn't like the ones we've faced before, he's far more dangerous."

"And how would he know?" Rainbow Dash asked, scoffing.

"He's fought him, and apparently ended up here because of him." Twilight replied, giving a sigh. "He said that the Sorcerer is known as a 'Chaos Sorcerer' from the 'Word Bearers' traitor Legion…. An army of fanatics that worship demonic beings, who relish in both torture, pain, and death."

Rainbow Dash suddenly went pale, when Twilight explained what they were up against. "Oh… He's right that is bad. Though, I'm sure he has some kind of plan. I mean, he's faced off with them before, which means they can be beaten."

Twilight's eyes suddenly went serious, staring up at the podium. "He said how…." Both Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash looked at their friend, waiting for her to say the answer. "You have to kill them, to stop them." The answer made the other two mares speechless, unable to think of a way to actually ask any further. Neither of them had to kill anything before….

When word spread that Twilight wanted to address Ponyville, the entire town showed up to hear their Princess speak. Twilight stood on the stage, her five friends, and daughter, with her. She could hear the whispers of everyone talking about how this was some important announcement, or that she was just there to say hello. She gave a sigh, eyeing each pony that showed up. "Thank you for coming today, every pony…. As you have heard, I there is an important announcement I must make. It pains me to ask, but it is something I have to do."

"Does it have something to do with that weird storm cloud over Everfree Forest?" A filly asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, is there something going on that we need to know about?" This time, Ms. Cheerlie was the one who asked, Big Mac right next to her with his normal passive look and wheat in his mouth.

"It does…" Twilight said, looking down at the podium for a moment, before continuing. "Both Canterlot and the Crystal Empire are sending their forces here, to prepare for battle… An evil sorcerer has appeared within Everfree, and is threatening to take over Equestria with mutated Changelings."

The whole crowd started to panic, all going on about having to deal with another Changeling invasion or what they were going to do. Twilight was trying to get their attention, but the ponies were going into mass hysteria. That was when Apple Jack rushed to the stage. "Hey, ya'll! How about ya get yer heads together and shut yer dang traps! Twilight already has a plan goin' on, but she can't tell ya'll, if you're running around like a bunch of chickens with yer heads cut off!" She said, making the crowd go silent, looking to Twilight. "There ya go, Twi… They're yers again." Apple Jack moved back to the others, and took her place again.

"Right… Princess Celestia said that the two armies aren't going to be enough, and that they'll be needing more help. So, she has asked me to form my own army… Having the citizens of Ponyville be its first recruits." Twilight said, looking around at the dumb looks she was getting… _Oh no, here it comes_. She thought, just before the entire crowd were in uproar again, this time about what she asked them to do.

"We're not fighters! We're just simple town ponies!" A mare yelled, looking rather scared about what she was asking them to do.

"Yeah… I mean, I am one with protecting my home and all, but what you're asking is for us to walk into death." A stallion said, Twilight recognized him… He was often seen with jars of jelly in his satchel, or jelly covering his mouth.

"I-I know but...-" Twilight was caught off with more comments, all asking what they were supposed to do, how she was expecting them to do it.

"Who will train us? I mean, there are no real soldiers in Ponyville…" Ms. Cheerlie asked, hoping to help Twilight stop all the comments with an easy question.

But another voice answered her question, one powerful enough to silence the entire crowd and look towards the road that lead to Twilight's castle. "I will!" Zu'hal roared, wearing his full Terminator Armor, his hammer mag-locked to his thigh, shield in his left hand, and Twilight's standard in his right. "I was recruited, and trained, by one of the finest Salamanders I've ever known. It was because of him, that I earned my Terminator Honors. I think I can train a few simple townsfolk to take on some mutated insects. Not to mention, I've seen simple farmers suddenly get drafted into a Guard Regiment, handed a las-rifle, and then sent to fight a horde of Orks… And still win, in the end!"

The crowd just went slack jawed at the behemoth standing before them, like he was some kind of hero. The standard was even being blow gracefully in the wind, making his heroic stance even more so. "But… Where will we get weapons, and armor? I mean, we haven't really been working on those things. Not to mention, what would we call ourselves?" The bookstore keeper asked, seeing the heroic Honor Guard standing there, wishing he had his books with him.

"I've already solved the question of armor and weapons." Zu'hal said, before tapping the standard against the ground, Canterlot's Royal Smiths rolling in the armor and weapons from Twilight's Castle. All of Ponyville just watched, as the armor was set and ready for the recruits to pick up. "As for what you'll call yourselves? I have an idea."

The crowd looked at the Honor Guard, but the one who asked was none other than Twilight. "What is your idea, Brother Zu'hal?" The Princess smiling, seeing the look on everyone's faces, some of the ponies were more confident now, while others were waiting to hear the name.

"The Equestrian Aegis. To reach Canterlot, they must first come through Ponyville… Which means, we are the capital's first line of defense! We have the honor, the duty, and the obligation; of protecting both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna first… We also have the obligation to protect Princess Twilight and Nyx, two of the youngest Princesses in all of the lands." His boot stepped forward, slamming into the ground and creating a small hole. "Who is with me in this? Who will defend all of Equestria, proudly!?"

The entire crowd cheered with their answers, many Stallions rushing up to be the first to take up arms. Some of the colts and fillies attempted to, but their parents stopped them before reaching the royal smiths. "Tell me, Zu'hal… Does this mean you'll remain with Ponyville? Even if…." Twilight didn't get a chance to finish her question, because she was awe struck by his answer.

"I swear it! I came to this world, and saw the very thing that the Salamander Gene-Father was striving for in my world! The peace here is a sacred thing, and I will be _damned_ before I allow some traitorous wretch disrupt the peace of Equestria." Zu'hal yelled, the standard going deep into the ground, which allowed him to draw his hammer and kneel down. His helmet's gaze on Twilight and Nyx, the two Princesses alone, before he held it out to them. "I also swear to defend both you and Nyx with my life! So long as there is still breathe within me, I will continue to defend the two of you! Your enemies shall know the flames that burn within my soul, and be engulfed within them!"

Twilight hesitated with her next question, her heart beating far faster than normal, due to his response. "A-And if your battle brothers somehow found… A way here, and offered you a way back… Would you still stay?"

"My Battle Brothers will understand my reason… I swear, I will stay!" Zu'hal said, Twilight suddenly placing a hoof over her chest, Nyx bouncing up and down about Zu'hal saying he'll stay. "Now, Ponyville, prepare yourselves! For soon, we go to War!" The crowd cheered even louder, groups grabbing armor and weapons from the racks. Though, when they went to the Dragon Shaped ones, the Royal Smiths stopped them… Saying that they were reserved.

Rarity smiled at her friend, noticing how she was staring at the Salamander. She walked up next to her, and whispered. "He really knows how to get your heart going, doesn't he?" She asked, smiling at the blush that appeared on Twilight's face.

"Y-Yeah… I-I didn't expect all this from him…" She whispered back, smiling at the giant, who was helping pass out the armor… Selecting ten of them, and having them stand off to the side.

Apple Jack noticed that Big Mac was among the ten he picked, raising an eyebrow. "What's he got Big Mac doin'?" She asked, looking at Twilight.

Twilight then noticed the Royal Smiths rolling the Dragon Armor over, there was ironically only ten sets with matching weapons. "I have the strangest feeling… Big Mac just got picked for the biggest job in Ponyville's defense." She said, looking at Apple Jack, who had a confused look on her face.

Surprisingly, Zu'hal was able to teach the town ponies of Ponyville rather easily. He gave them basic weapons, like blades and hammers, to use. Their armor was easy to put on, and yet protected vital areas around them. When they started drilling, and even combat training, he ensured that they learned the very basics, instead of the more complicated maneuvers. His job was also made easier, when the Canterlot Vanguard arrived, and their veterans started to help train the town ponies.

That left Zu'hal to do something different…. To help Twilight put on her armor. While her other five friends had someone else put their own on, Zu'hal felt it was something he had to do. "A-Are you sure about this?" Twilight asked, noticing the rather well-crafted armor in front of her. She noticed that Zu'hal had placed his mark just under the front plate's insignia of her cutie mark, with the Salamander's war cry under it. "I-I mean… I've never been in a battle before."

"It's never easy the first time, Twilight." Zu'hal said, grabbing the chest armor. "I still remember my first day of battle, as a simple scout in the Salamander's Scout Company."

"W-What was it like?" She asked, feeling the armor set on top of her, the straps being tied down and clipped. The plate was surprisingly light to her, yet she could feel how strong it was.

"Hectic. I seriously thought I was going to die in those first few moments." Zu'hal explained, making sure the straps were tight and properly clipped down. "We were up against a horde of Orks, our Captain was asked to help defend a simple farming world…. While other Chapters just ignored the plea for help, we Salamanders couldn't. We had to defend those we could." He went over, and grabbed the leg armor, starting to set them correctly and clipping them down. "Orks are a vicious lot, they kill without care and live for it. They also adapted rather fast, understanding tactics and exploiting weak points… Cunning and Brutal, their combat doctrine."

Twilight listened, feeling each tug at her legs from the straps. "So…. You defeated them?" She simply asked, as Zu'hal was working on her back legs now.

"Just barely. Despite their rather fast healing abilities, it seemed flames worked rather well on them. We incinerated what we could, so that we didn't have to worry about their return." Zu'hal explained, testing the leg armor before nodding. He walked over to the wing armor, eyeing it carefully. "Though… The farmers had to regrow their crops, since the Orks attacked their farms first, leaving us to incinerate what was there."

Twilight nodded, spreading her wings out so he could place the armor on without much of a problem. "Think this will be the same? Will we need to…"

"Incinerate them?" Zu'hal asked for her, before giving a slight shrug. "Maybe…. If so, it is a lucky thing that Salamanders Terminators come equipped with arm mounted improved flamers." He noted, eyeing the wing armor for a few moments.

"Wait, huh? You have a second weapon?" Twilight asked, looking back at Zu'hal.

"Three, if you count the shield." He answered, walking over to her. He held his right arm out, then turned it over. This revealed a strange contraption under his forearm, with a duel barrel and some kind of igniter underneath the larger barrel. "This thing will unleash what is known as balefire… It burns hotter, and faster, than normal. The cords behind it lead to a fuel source under my armored body, protecting it from damage and possible explosion." He answered, allowing Twilight to eye it carefully.

"W-What will it do?" She asked, watching him walk over to the helmet, and picking up.

Zu'hal just eyed the final piece, examining it before turning to face her again. "It will reduce whatever it comes into contact with, to nothing but liquid flame…. This weapon was meant to eat through tank armor, and cook those inside." He answered.

"I-I see… How many times have you used it?" She hesitated to ask, not really wanting to know the answer but her curiosity won.

"One or two times in the past…. Rarely ran into a situation where I needed it." He answered, lifting the helmet up and gently placing it on to Twilight's head. "But when I have used it, I'll admit… There is no greater beauty, than the flames that come from within it. The flamer spits out flames that looks almost like a dragon's own breath." He said, the helmet locking into place, and he tied it down. Twilight's mane was able to slide right out, allowing her to give off a goddess-like look. "There… How does it feel?"

Twilight spread her wings, and moved around a bit. "Light as a feather, surprisingly…. Yet I can feel the strength in the metal." She answered, looking around and noticing how the armor fit like a glove on her body. "How did you do it?"

"When you've been metal working, long as I have, you pick up a few things. Including making a rather strong metal, that is also lighter than feathers." He said, grabbing his hammer and walking back up to her. "I personally call it 'Dragon Armor'."

Twilight gave a nod, smiling behind her helmet. "Shall we go see how the training is going?" She asked, the Terminator nodding.

"Yes… After all, the soldiers would be in high spirits to see their Princess ready for battle, as well." Zu'hal said, following Twilight out the door.

When they walked outside, they noticed that the town ponies were all hard at work, training for battle. Each one doing their best to get the styles of combat right, drilling nonstop. Zu'hal and Twilight was looking upon them, with pride in their hearts. The ponies training, after noticing that their champions were watching, began to work even harder.

"You know… Celestia's forces arrived quicker than she said they would…" She admitted, smiling at the Royal Guards training the soldiers, and some escorting Nyx through the training grounds.

That comment suddenly made Zu'hal lock up. "Wait… What?" He asked, looking down at her. "They are early?"

Twilight nodded, looking up at him. "Yeah… She said that her forces wouldn't be here for three days, which means the Vanguard wouldn't be here until around mid-third day." She looked back at the group teaching their soldiers. "They arrived almost a day early."

Zu'hal looked down at the group, watching them train the ponies, and how keen on mistakes. Too keen, for Zu'hal's liking. "Mind telling me something that only a Royal Guard member would know?" He asked, getting an idea.

"Uh…. Sure, I don't know why, though." Twilight said, thinking of something before nodding. "Celestia really only has two guards around her at all times. Everyone thinks she has like ten, but most are just around the castle and protect the grounds." Zu'hal gave a nod, and suddenly made his way down to the training grounds. "Huh? Zu'hal, what's wrong?" She asked, going after the behemoth.

He didn't answer her question and pointed at one of the trainers. "You there, Training Sergeant!" He called out, keeping his hammer low and unthreatening. Almost like he was there to inspect.

The Training Sergeant suddenly saluted, strangely, before nodding. "Yes, sir!" He called out, looking up at the behemoth.

"How many guards are around Princess Celestia at all times? I was curious." He said, his eyes carefully watching the trainer.

"Um… How many? Well… Uh… If I recall correctly, ten." The Training Sergeant said, nodding three times.

Zu'hal's hammer suddenly crackled to life! "Wrong answer." He brought the hammer up, and slammed it down on to the Training Sergeant! The strike caused the Sergeant's armor to be instantly crushed, before his body exploded. Those that watched were shocked at what happened, and not because of what the Terminator did. The sergeant's remains turned into a mutated black coat, its eyes changing into a dull purple glow that faded quickly. With a bellowing roar, Zu'hal called out. "To arms! Changelings have infiltrated our ranks! Kill the Vanguard, Equestrian Aegis!"

With their cover now blown, the trainers suddenly started to change and reveal themselves to be the mutated Changelings! Without a second thought, the trainees began to fight back, not giving the Changelings a second to actually regroup and attack. Surprisingly, the recruits were able to fight better than the Changelings could, and started to route them. Twilight began flying around, and sending her magic straight at any changeling she saw trying to either fight or flee.

While the Princess was in the air, Zu'hal was fighting alongside those on the ground, crushing the infiltrators without much of a fight. _Something is wrong here…_ He thought, before slamming his hammer down on another Changeling. _They are too sluggish, even for mutants. It is almost like they are distracting us._ That was when it hit him. "Twilight!" He called out, the Princess stopping mid-air and looking down.

"What is it, Zu'hal? Do you see more?" She asked, flying over to him.

"Find Nyx, quickly! Some of those fake guards were around her!" He said, barreling forward to begin the search from the ground.

Twilight remembered that fact, as well, and began to bolt around. Her eyes were scanning the town for her daughter, but she couldn't find her. The young alicorn was nowhere in sight. "I-I don't see her!" She screamed out, her scans becoming frantic.

"Mommy! Zu Zu! Help!" A voice screamed out, making both Twilight and Zu'hal to scan the skies… Seeing two Changelings flying away, Nyx in their mutated hooves.

"Nyx!" They both yelled out, charging to try and catch up. Zu'hal's Terminator Armor was too bulky, there was no way he could keep up with the faster moving flyers, so he had to rely on Twilight somehow stopping them until he could catch up.

Twilight flew fast as she could, but Changelings were coming out of nowhere, and stopping her. By the time she fought through them, Zu'hal not far behind, the Changelings carried Nyx off into Everfree Forest. "Nyx!" She screamed out, landing on to the ground.

"Mommy!" She heard Nyx screamed back, faintly. The Princess was breathing franticly, about to charge forward before she was suddenly grabbed by Zu'hal.

"What are you doing!? We have to go get her!" She said, looking back at the Terminator.

"Not alone! They're baiting us into that!" He said, pulling her back. "They want to try and take out the leaders, while also pulling away their prize." Zu'hal slowly pulled her up, dropping his weapons and hugging the crying mother. "Don't worry… That traitor may be an evil bastard, but they are predictable, and I know exactly _why_ he took Nyx."

Twilight looked up at him, eyes filled with tears. "W-Why did he take my baby?" She asked.

"Because he wants to draw _me_ into his grasp, and force me to fail at protecting an innocent life, and one I care for at that." Zu'hal growled, hating how the Word Bearer has placed him into a forced hand. "He also probably senses the power in Nyx, along with you, and wants to try and use it for himself."

Twilight suddenly went wide eyed, realizing the same tactic was attempted on her by King Sombra some time ago… She gave a nod, "What… Are we going to do?" She asked.

"Wait for reinforcements… I have the strangest feeling, that he'll want a full out battle, before the final confrontation." Zu'hal said, feeling Twilight suddenly drop, and allowed himself to fall to one knee. "He wanted a War…. I intend to give him one."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer! …. Once more, I have to put one of these up bleh… Anyways! Yes, Gamer Workshop owns their stuff and Hasbro owns theirs, blah blah blah. You know everyone :D I hope you enjoy the story! Something I wanted to do!**_

 **Chapter Eight: The Battle Begins**

When word got out that Nyx was kidnapped, the entire town was in an uproar and more recruits started to show up from all around Ponyville. The real Vanguard soon arrived, to help out with training and preparing but they were soon sent to make camp near Everfree, in case more mutant Changelings tried to sneak in again.

However, out of all those in the camp, no one was taking the kidnapping harder than Twilight. Her friends, in their new armor, were trying to keep her hopes up and saying that they'll get Nyx back. During this, though, Zu'hal was just outside of the tent, still in his Terminator Armor, eyeing a large piece of metal. "Z-Zu'hal?" A small voice came from behind him, the baby dragon slowly pressing against his hands as he stares at the armored behemoth.

"One… Second…" He growled before taking his hammer in hand, the energy crackling around it, before lifting high into the air, and brought it down with all his strength. The moment the hammer slammed against it, the piece of metal suddenly broke apart with one part flying away and the other being buried into the ground. Zu'hal slowly pulled the hammer from the target of his rage, and turned to face the baby dragon. "What is it, Spike?" He asked, slowly starting to calm down.

Spike was in complete awe at the sheer strength it could have taken just to dent that metal, and he just watched Zu'hal break it in two. He quickly shook it off, before going on with what he was going to say. "U-Uh… I want to… Help, though I'm too small to do anything." He said, rubbing his arm. "Do you know anything… I could do?"

Zu'hal tilted his head, slowly walking up to the small creature. "You wish to help save Nyx, don't you?" He asked, Spike nodding to his question. "But you fear there is nothing you can do, because you are too small, am I correct?" Once again, Spike nodded and felt useless. "Well then, it is a good thing I forged you armor and a weapon to use."

Spike suddenly looked at him, thinking he misheard Zu'hal. "C-Come again? You did what?"

"You heard me, I forged you armor to use in the battle, before the incident with Nyx." He said, kneeling down in front of the baby dragon. "Just because you are small, does not mean you cannot help. There have been many times, when normal humans had helped save a Space Marine from certain death."

"But how? I mean, by what I have seen, you guys seem almost undefeatable to a normal pony." Spike asked, having a hard time believing what Zu'hal said.

"While we seem like so, there are things that we cannot help. There have been times when a Space Marine was slammed to the ground, by a Chaos Space Marine, and was about to be killed by the traitor… Then, unexpectedly, a Guardsmen would get the courage to stop it, firing their las-rifle into a weak point in the traitor's armor, killing him." Zu'hal said, Spike just listening to the story. "I have also heard of times, of normal Guardsmen fighting what we call 'Necrons', giant robots that want nothing but to kill everything they see, who would make us Space Marines look mortal. Yet, these normal men and women stand in their way and keep fighting, without care." Spike nodded, smiling at the courage of these 'guardsmen' in the face of such dangers. "So, never believe yourself useless, because you are small."

Spike nodded, smiling at the Salamander. "T-Thanks, Zu'hal…. So, where is my armor at?" He asked, excited now that he had the blessing of such a powerful being.

"In the tent, where Rarity's was. You'll also find a surprise weapon with it, when you get there." Zu'hal said, pointing towards a white tent. Spike nodded, and rushed off to find his own armor.

The Salamander watched, as Spike rushed off, when a pony wearing the dragon armor walked up. "Brother Zu'hal, sir… Princess Twilight says she wants ta see ya, sir." He said, the Dragon Guard was rather large, for a stallion, but was still dwarfed by the Terminator.

"Thank you, Sergeant Macintosh. I'll make my way there now." He said, nodding to the royal guard, and made his way towards Twilight's tent.

"E'yup." Big Mac simply said, taking his charge rather seriously.

Inside her tent, Twilight was slowly calming down, with her friends all around her. When Zu'hal walked inside, she instantly smiled at his approach. "Z-Zu'hal…. How is the training going?" She asked, shaking her head a bit, while her friends all looked at one another.

"Everything is going fine, Twilight… How are you holding up?" He asked, walking up and kneeling in front of the mare. "I understand how hard it is hitting you, and yet you're still having to handle everything around here."

"I'll feel better when I have Nyx back, and that Chaos Sorcerer defeated." She said, looking down at how violent she must have sounded, but froze the moment Zu'hal placed his armored hand against her shoulder.

"And I'll see that done, even if I have to bring the entire castle crashing down to do so." Zu'hal said, making everyone around them smile.

"T-Thank you, Zu'hal… It seems I have been counting on you to do a lot lately." Twilight said, smiling up at the giant.

"It is the duty of a Salamander, to shoulder the burdens of a world…. Even one like this, even for others he may not know." He noticed a tear starting to form in Twilight's eye, and used his armored thumb to wipe it away. "Even for those he cares deeply for."

Rarity was smiling at the display, leaning to whisper to Fluttershy. "My, my, it seems things are starting to ignite between those two." She whispered.

"W-What do you mean, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked, her voice quiet to the point she might as well be whispering.

"Just look how they treat each other, darling… Even though they are so different, and don't notice it themselves, it seems rather obvious." Rarity said, smiling quite a bit. "I think that, once this is all over, our friend Twilight will be even happier than before."

Fluttershy raised an eyebrow at Rarity for a moment, before looking back at her friend and the giant warrior. Her eyes just stayed on them for a moment, before she then realized it too. "Ooooh. I see it now." She said, with a smile.

In the center of Everfree Forest, the ruined castle had been warped and changed through the chaotic magic being used by the Sorcerer within its halls. Along the walls, mutated Changelings slowly patrolled, watching for anything that could be a possible attack or spies. Though, one could hear the crying of a small filly at top of a large tower, where little Nyx was caged.

"Oh, don't cry too much, equine… I'm sure your friends will be along soon, along with that accursed Salamander." Marilian said, kneeling in front of the cage. "Though, I highly doubt they'll survive this far." He chuckled darkly.

"Shut up! I know both mommy and Zu Zu will kick your butt, and the butts of those Changelings!" Nyx said, glaring up at the Sorcerer, her eyes glowing a bit.

"Zu Zu? Hm… Ah, that is what you call the Salamander? Cute." Marilian said, chuckling quite a bit. "While normally it would be difficult for me to battle a Terminator, it won't be so against a Salamander Terminator… They are quite the easy prey."

Nyx suddenly went wide eyed, backing up a bit in her cage. "W-What do you mean? Zu Zu is stronger than even a dragon! You won't be able to beat him!" She said, trying to stay confident in front of the intimidating Chaos Space Marine.

"Oh, my dear little equine, you don't know Salamanders that well… Their self-absorbed hubris of constantly having to protect the defenseless, make them weak." He said, leaning closer to the cage. "His will to come and save you from the big bad traitor will blind him, and when it does… I will rip out his HEART!" He said, laughing even more.

Tears started to form in Nyx's eyes, as she laid down and put her hooves over the Salamander insignia. "You won't beat him! I know you won't!" She said, curling back up and trying to ignore Marlian's words.

"Oh… I will kill him, and after I do? I'll be sure to slaughter his little entourage too. Once I'm finished with all of those annoyances, I'll then use you as the very thing that'll open up the Warp to this world, allowing my brothers to come through and conquer this ripe world."

His words started to make Nyx cry even more, not because she was afraid of what he had in store for her, but what he was planning to do to Zu'hal and her mother. _Somebody… Please, help…_ She thought, holding the necklace tightly in her hooves.

When the Crystal Empire's army arrived, with Shining Armor at the head, they quickly joined up with the Canterlot Royal Guard. Shining walked up to the Guard Commander, the two leaders giving their salutes, before he addressed the situation. "How are things coming along, Commander? Any word from Twily?" He asked.

"Sir, things haven't been well. Around a day ago, the Changelings infiltrated the town, and kidnapped Princess Nyx. Our forces arrived too late to help, but most of the infiltrators were routed and defeated." The commander said, while the Crystal Army took up positions. "It seems the act alone has suddenly rallied all those around Ponyville to join the Equestrian Aegis, their army is almost prepared."

"Nyx has been kidnapped!?" Shining yelled, feeling his heart suddenly sink. "H-How is Twily doing!? Better yet, where is she? I'll go and see her myself."

"I'm sorry, sir, but she isn't taking any visitors right now, and Brother Zu'hal is ensuring that she isn't bothered." The commander said, Shining gritting his teeth. "But I think more important matters will be on our hands right now." The commander looked towards their frontlines, glaring.

"What do you…" Shining was about to ask, when he suddenly heard the bussing noise, and looked towards Everfree Forest. He saw the purple glowing eyes within the dark forest, before hundreds of Changelings slowly started to walk, and fly, out of the wood line. "I see now…" He said, standing defiantly, as they suddenly stopped.

"Why are they stopping?" The commander asked, raising an eyebrow while their forces prepared to charge, or to be charged by the Changelings.

"Maybe their master doesn't want to fight so soon… Or." Shining started to think, before a powerful war horn suddenly sounded. The two commanders looked behind them, hearing the thunderous marching of an approaching army. "Or…. It could be that." He said, seeing line after line, or lavender armored ponies approaching their rear. At their center, was a group of ten dragon armored ponies, Shining could see Twilight's friends Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flying above them, with a group of armored pegasi. Some of the ponies were carrying copies of Twilight's banner, which also had Zu'hal's mark flanking both sides of each banner.

Canterlot's Royal Guard and the Crystal Army were signaled to move to the flanks, allowing the Equestrian Aegis to form their center. Shining just kept watching their ranks, and watched their very center slowly opening and closing, like someone was moving through them. He quickly rushed to the frontline, and moved to where he could watch what was coming out. When the dragon armored ponies opened up, he was surprised to see Twilight, wearing a specially crafted armor, walking out…. Zu'hal, with Twilight's banner locked on to the top of his armor, right behind her. She looked at the Changeling ranks, her eyes covered by the armor's helmet, before she looked up and nodded to Zu'hal.

The Terminator gave a nod, in return, before pointing his hammer towards the Changelings. "Follow me, brothers and sisters! Into the Fire of Battle, Unto the Anvil of War! We shall save Princess Nyx, for Princess Twilight!" He roared, the Aegis suddenly roaring behind him and letting out the war cry. Shining watched the Terminator lead the charge, each of his steps sounding like a loud booms of thunder, while the ponies behind him were charging in, lowering their spears to impale anything in front of them. The dragon armored ponies mostly stayed with Twilight, while only two charged in wit Zu'hal.

"Soldiers of the Crystal Empire! Princess Nyx has been captured, and we're not going to let the Aegis have all the glory! With me, to save the Princess!" Shining yelled, charging forward, as his army cheered and followed their Prince into battle.

"For Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! We shall be the ones to rescue Princess Nyx, stallions! Charge, for Equestria!" The Canterlot Guard Commander yelled, his men charging right behind him into the battle.

The Changelings didn't let out a war cry, or any words, they simply began to charge the opposing army, their numbers matching their opponents. Many began to fly up, in attempts to try and swoop down on the ground forces. "Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy! Intercept those flyers, and give us close air support!" Zu'hal roared out, placing his shield out in front for a battle ram.

"You got it, big guy!" Rainbow Dash yelled, taking her wing right.

"U-Um… We'll do our best!" Fluttershy, hesitantly, said while she took her wing left.

It didn't feel strange for Zu'hal to give orders to them, he had lead many charges before… Ironically, against the same enemy that he's facing now. Behind his helmet, Zu'hal narrowed his eyes, speeding up the best he possibly could. The Terminator moved far ahead of the Equestrian Aegis, letting out a bellowing roar, before he battle rammed the charging Changelings. "Out. Of. My. WAY!" He demanded, swinging his shield one way, his hammer another. It felt good for him to be back on the battlefield, feeling his hammer slamming into flesh and cracking bone. A strange primal urge for him to battle enemies, no matter how much they outnumbered him…. Some would say, it was the Terminator or the Salamander in him, but Zu'hal believed it to be his conviction to rescue Nyx.

The three armies clashed against the Changeling's own forces, most at the center were scattered because of Zu'hal's own charge just seconds before. Shining was impressed at the Equestria Aegis, for being so new to warfare, they were battling like they had been training for years. While fighting on the left flank, he was still able to watch the new warriors work like a well-oiled machine, those with blades cleaving through Changeling ranks, before suddenly being placed behind the shield walls of spear wielding ponies. Their air forces, being led by two of Twilight's friends, were able to intercept any flying Changelings from dive bombing their ranks. Shining caught glances of Apple Jack slamming her hooves into a few Changelings, Pinkie Pie just popping around them, confusing the enemy ranks. He watched Rarity, and Spike, fight back to back like nothing before, the baby dragon having a strange conviction in his eyes while bearing Zu'hal's insignia on his armor's chest, a dragon crafted great sword in hand.…. He could see that it, like Twilight's, was specially made for him and made him look more like Zu'hal, than anyone.

What shocked him most, was seeing Twilight charging the Changeling lines, eight of the dragon armor ponies alongside her. She fought like never before, the ponies with her actually reacting better than any royal guard ever hoped to be. _Is that really… Little Twily?_ Shining thought, watching his sister actually fight the Changelings better, hard for him to admit, than himself!

"Dragon Guard!" Twilight called out, the eight ponies surrounding their Princess. "Push towards Zu'hal! He's surrounded up there, we have to give support!" The ponies gave a nod, before forming a spear head and charged with their Princess at the center.

Up ahead, one could see Zu'hal fighting alongside two of the Dragon Guard… They followed their Commander's movements, like they had been fighting with him for years. The reason for this, was because Zu'hal, in the short period of time, was able to teach them the basic combat doctrine of Terminator Squads. Though, they were surrounded, and he could see Twilight heading over with the other eight. "You two! Stay behind me!" He ordered.

"Yes, sir!" They said, at the same time, before quickly getting behind the giant, covering his six with their own weapons.

"You're ours now… Terminator." A lead Changeling said, his voice wet and sluggish. "What are you going to do now?"

Zu'hal chuckled a bit, dropping the hammer and pointing his right fist at them. "What am I going to do, you say?" A slight spark ignited, allowing for all to hear the hum at his hand and the slight heat coming from it. "I'll burn every one of you worthless pieces of filth, with cleansing flames!" With a flick of his fingers, the flamer exploded forward! Releasing a screeching burst of powerful flames!

The Changelings began to scream, in absolute pain, as the flames started to burn and melt their bodies. The funnel of flames actually building up, and exploding into their ranks with each motion of the Terminator's hand. Twilight could see the flames from where she was, and hear the screech of it unleashing. _Zu'hal was right_ …. She thought, watching as the flames burst from his hand, like they would from a Dragon's mouth. _It does look like flames from a dragon's breath…._

Despite their even numbers, the Changelings were being routed from the battlefield, and pushed back into the Everfree Forest. The superior skills of the three armies, plus the Terminator leading from the center, was what made the difference in the battle. While the Canterlot Guard was slowly starting to push in from the right, the Crystal Army was helping push in from the left flank… Allowing them to funnel the remaining Changeling Forces right into where they really didn't want to be. Right into the Equestria Aegis' spears, and into the hammer of their Champion.

When the battle was won, the Changelings retreating into the Forest, Twilight shot out a bolt of magic, recalling her forces to her position, Zu'hal leading his two Dragon Guards straight to her. "Princess! Are you harmed?" He asked, stopping just short of her.

"N-No, Zu'hal." She said, panting. "Just a bit tired from the battle….. How about yourself?' She asked, standing up straight, the Dragon Guard quickly forming up around them.

"I am unharmed, their attacks are not strong enough to pierce through my armor." He said, mag-locking the hammer to his thigh. "Should I send scouts ahead? Or have our forces wait, and regroup?"

"Regroup, Zu'hal… I think we should all push together." Twilight said, looking around before smiling at a familiar voice.

"Twily! I'm so proud of you!" Shining called up, the Dragon Guard opening up to allow him and the Canterlot Guard Commander to run up to Twilight and Zu'hal. "When I saw you enter the battle, I was starting to become worried, but then saw how you were fighting… It about made me shed liquid pride again." He said, chuckling a bit, and making his younger sister giggle.

"You can thank Zu'hal for that… The armor he made me, gave me the confidence I needed." Twilight said, smiling up at her brother before removing her helmet.

Shining nodded to Zu'hal. "I have to get you to make me some, if they can make my little sister more confident in such things." He said, smiling up at the Terminator.

"I'll see what I can do, Prince Shining." Zu'hal said, chuckling.

"Hey guys! The Changelings are in full retreat! We can easily push after them!" Rainbow Dash called out, flying above the main command group, with Fluttershy.

"Once everyone is ready, Rainbow Dash, we'll go! Right now, give every pony a second to rest." Twilight said, looking around her and noticed that her friends were starting to run up, each with barely a scratch on their armor. "Seriously, Zu'hal…. You are impressive." She said, smiling at this.

"You asked for the best, and I will not disappoint you, Twilight." He replied, as the group started to discuss how they'll handle with the assault on the Sorcerer's fortress, deciding that the Equestrian Aegis will lead the charge again, the Crystal Empire right behind them, and the Canterlot Guard forming their flanks on each side.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer! …. Once more, I have to put one of these up bleh… Anyways! Yes, Gamer Workshop owns their stuff and Hasbro owns theirs, blah blah blah. You know everyone :D I hope you enjoy the story! Something I wanted to do!**_

 **Chapter Nine: The Salamander**

After the unit leaders within the three armies received their orders, preparations were being made for the next assault. The Aegis were preparing for the primary assault, the Crystal Army was preparing themselves just in case something occurs with the Aegis, while the Canterlot Guard were setting themselves on the flanks.

Twilight was watching her own forces getting ready to charge the wood line, each pony seemed ready to go in whether they'll come back or not…. The sight made her somewhat sick to her stomach, causing her to reach up and put a hoof over her mouth. "You'll never really get used to the storm of battle." Zu'hal said, walking up next to the Princess.

"But you seem so calm about it… You don't even seem sick, like I am." Twilight said, looking up at the Terminator.

"That is because I was engineered for battle. Even now, there are cybernetics and new organs helping prevent such things from occurring within my body." Zu'hal answered, watching the three armies take up positions. "But… My mind is different from my body." He said, eyeing hammer, then his shield.

Twilight suddenly threw up, no longer able to hold back the feeling, before she looked up at Zu'hal. "W-What do you mean by that?" She asked, wiping her mouth.

Zu'hal lowered his weapons, looking to the forest. "My mind is currently a storm, between my feelings to rescue Nyx right here, right now… To charge into that forest, ahead of the army, and smash through the Changeling Fortress, and smite that Sorcerer for good….. And being a leader, a warrior, to remain here and help prepare the army for its final assault." He answered, gripping the hammer tightly.

"Zu'hal…." Twilight muttered, even though he was wearing the Terminator Armor, she could feel the emotions coming from him. It was a mix of sorrow and rage, the likes she's rarely seen. The last time she really saw this, was back when she was a filly and her father stopped a snake from biting her. Twilight moved to Zu'hal's side and leaned against him, her armor resting against his. "Don't worry, Zu'hal… We'll get her back." She muttered, the two of them just standing there, silently.

The silence was suddenly broken by a sudden cough, making Twilight move away from Zu'hal, the two of them turning around to see Shining Armor. "Sorry for interrupting, but…. The armies are ready. We are waiting for the Aegis' command to move." He said, nodding to the two.

"S-Shining, I-I um… Thanks, we'll give the order right away." Twilight said, looking off to the side, before looking back up at Zu'hal. "What do you suggest, Zu'hal?"

"I'll lead the charge, with the same two Dragon Guard who came in with me before." Zu'hal said, turning to face the Princess. "While you lead from the center, we'll link up the moment our forces break through the fortress, at the gates to the main building."

Twilight gave a nod, and left to put out the orders needed. "It seems my baby sister thinks even more highly of you, since last time we saw each other, Brother Zu'hal." Shining Armor said, walking up and smiling at the Terminator.

Zu'hal looked down at him, before looking towards where Twilight was heading. "The same can be said of me, as well." He said, honestly, before checking his weapons one last time, noticing that the flamer was empty. "Damn… Guess it was the last time I could use this." He said, pressing a button on his wrist and the hose detached, before the flamer fell to the ground.

Shining Armor chuckled, "It is very noticeable…" He said, ignoring the comment on the flamer before looking forward, at the preparing army. "I think… It was good that you appeared for her and Nyx. Like a gift from fate itself."

Zu'hal looked down at the unicorn, before looking in the same direction. "Y-Yes… It seems the God-Emperor was with us in this." He chuckled a bit, shaking his head. "If you'll excuse me, I have a charge to lead." Shining Armor nodded, watching the Terminator moving towards the army's front.

 _Whoever saw to it that you were here… I must thank them._ Shining Armor thought, before heading to give orders to his own army.

Zu'hal was almost to the frontline, when the two Dragon Guards from before rushed up to his side. "Sir! Dragon Guard reporting, as ordered." One said, moving to be on both his left and right side.

"Thank you for selecting us to help lead the charge, sir… We won't let you down." The other said, looking up at the Terminator.

"I know you two won't, hence why I picked the two of you. To charge into the main enemy line, with just the two of you and myself, takes a lot of courage… We'll need that courage to lead our armies into the enemy's grasp." Zu'hal looked at the two of them, before realizing something. "I was never told your names… Please, allow me to know so that we may become brothers even more this day."

The one on his right, wielding a spear and shield, spoke up first. "Dusk Diamond, sir… From Manehatten."

The one on his left, wielding a sword, spoke up next. "Night Star, sir. From just outside of Ponyville."

"Brother Dusk… Brother Night…" Zu'hal said, smiling at the thought of having new battle brothers. "It is an honor to fight this battle beside you, may the God Emperor, and Vulkan, watch over you both." The two of them nodded, not really knowing those the Terminator spoke, but his tone indicated that they are some kind of powerful figures, like Princess Celestia and Luna.

The armies waited, all eyes on Zu'hal and the two Dragon Guard at his sides. Twilight kept her eye on him, surrounded by the other eight Guards, and was becoming anxious for the command. Within a moment, he looked to all sides and saw the armies on line behind him. The Terminator lifted his hammer into the air, "For Princess Nyx! CHARGE!" He ordered, suddenly stomping forward, his storm shield in front again, as the Dragon Guard raced behind the Terminator. The armies cheered, before charging right behind him. The Pegasusi from all three armies flew up into the air, to give the armies their air support, per instructions from Zu'hal incase the Changelings were waiting to dive bomb them within the confines of the Forest.

Even though the trees were large, Zu'hal crashed through them like they were nothing. Each time his armor slammed against the wood, it bucked back before he returned to a running position, trees falling over with his passing. This caused a small line to form behind him, allowing the army to file in right behind the Terminator's charge.

Zu'hal was watching a display in his armor, seeing a location where Warp Energy was gathering, he didn't need to look up to see the storm cloud… There was enough to give warning alerts. When the castle walls came into view, seeing the large canyon between them and the castle's walls, he glared. Mag-locking the hammer to his hip, Zu'hal grabbed a large tree and ripped it from the roots. The ponies were shocked, looking back at their siege bridges and wondering if they could do such a thing at some point. Reaching near the edge, Zu'hal threw the tree down, allowing a large bridge to form for him and quickly jumped on to it. His boots left large dents in the trunk, while he crossed… But he could see the Changelings on their ramparts now, and he let out a bellowing roar before picking up speed. The defenders began to fire their corrupted magic at him, the Dragon Guard instantly getting behind their leader, but the attacks only harmlessly bounced off of him.

Within seconds, Zu'hal crashed through the ruined wall! The structure, already damaged through age, was unable to hold back the Terminator's battle ramming charge. The wall started to crumble down the line, creating a large V shape within it. "Warriors of Equestria and the Crystal Empire! I have created an opening for you, now end these invaders for good!" He called out, instantly crushing a nearby Changeling, his Dragon Guard still behind him, as the three Armies started to drop their siege bridges, crossing over them, and funnel into the courtyard. Changelings on the ramparts, who didn't fall off, attempted to attack the army but were being picked off by the Pegasi above.

Zu'hal didn't wait for anyone, he started to cleave a path straight to the castle's doors, the Dragon Guard smiting any Changeling that attempted to flank him. His hammer smashed four to five Changelings at a time, giving no mercy to anyone in his way. Even when a larger Changeling charged him, he shield smacked it away and caused its face to cave in.

When Zu'hal reached the door, he gave a light growl before starting to slam his hammer into it! The doors were able to hold, being warped by the Sorcerer within the halls to withstand harsher punishment. The Dragon Guard quickly faced the stairs, cutting down Changelings that were trying to stop their leader from breaking the doors open.

By the time Twilight and her guard arrived, Zu'hal had created a large dent in the doors. "Zu'hal! Are you almost through?" She asked, her guard joining the two in defending the two leaders from the Changelings.

"Almost! But the doors were stronger than I thought, I'm having trouble breaking through." Zu'hal said, slamming his hammer into the doors again, a crack appearing down the center.

"Stand back, I'll get these doors open." Twilight said, floating up into the air, her horn starting to glow with magic.

Zu'hal was about to say something, when he saw the amount of energy she was building. Instead of staying where he was, the Terminator quickly moved away… Just in time, before Twilight actually blew both doors down, crushing the Changelings that were waiting behind it. "We're in! Dragon Guard! Charge!" Zu'hal called out, Twilight landing beside him. The two of them suddenly began to rush inside, their Guards right behind them.

Despite the castle being their main headquarters, the place was hardly defended, only a few Changelings appearing to fight. Sensing that it was a trap, Zu'hal decided to wait until Twilight's friends had caught with them, giving them more ponies to fight in case they were going to be overwhelmed. Afterwards, they continued to charge up a stair way that was leading up a large tower, where the warp energy was strongest.

When they reached the main floor, they encountered a large number of Changelings, enough to overwhelm the small contingent of invaders but just stood there. "W-What are they waiting for?" Fluttershy asked, as the group quickly took up a defensive formation around Twilight.

No one had to tell Zu'hal, he already know what they were waiting for. "For me to go and challenge their leader." He said, his grip around the hammer tightening.

"You mean, he _wants_ you to face him? That's stupid!" Rainbow Dash said, raising an eyebrow.

"No… It is him trying to prove he's the stronger one, he has this group here to make sure he and I aren't interrupted." Zu'hal said, motioning for his Dragon Guard to stay where they are and walked forward.

"Zu'hal! Wait, what if it is a trap?" Twilight called out, the Terminator stopping, and looking back.

"Then I'll bring down many as I can, getting Nyx free before anything." He simply stated, before walking forward again, the Changelings parting out of the Terminator's way… Having him approach a large, spiked, door.

"Good luck… Zu'hal." Twilight muttered, watching as he forced the doors open, the Changelings quickly closing the gap. The Princess heard the doors slammed behind the Salamander, and flinched at the loud noise.

Zu'hal cautiously walked into the chamber, noticing how twisted it had become in the Sorcerer's presence… When he saw a cage at the other side, his visor quickly zoomed in to see Nyx watching the outside battle within it. "Nyx!" He called out, making her turn around to see the Terminator running up to her.

"Zu Zu! Run, it's a trap!" She yelled, just as Zu'hal ran up to the cage, ripping the cage door open.

"I already figured that, but I'm getting you out of here first." He said, just before a blast of warp energy sent the Terminator sliding away. Nyx watched him slide away, hearing Zu'hal's helmet fly off and roll off to the side.

"Predictable… Seriously, you Salamanders need to change your tactics." Marilian said, appearing from the shadows of a nearby door.

Zu'hal slowly picked himself up, Nyx running over to check and see if he was alright, using her magic to bring his helmet back over. "Damn… The coward actually attacked, haha… Thought he was going to try and swarm me with those Changelings." He admitted, the filly watching as he picked his hammer and shield back up.

"Zu'hal! Don't fight him, please!" Nyx said, her magic still holding his helmet up. "You have to run away, he'll kill you!"

Zu'hal looked down at Nyx, before Marilian started to laugh. "Oh yes, 'Zu Zu'… Runaway. Runaway like the slave you are." He taunted, before removing his own helmet, revealing the pale, burned, skin underneath… And the eight pointed Chaos Star burned into his forehead.

Zu'hal looked up at him, glaring at the star, before kneeling next to Nyx. He sat the hammer down, and patted her head. "Don't worry, Nyx… I won't fall, because I have you to protect. Though, mind watching my helmet for me?" He said, chuckling a bit before returning to his combat stance, the hammer back in his hand. "You want me to fight, Traitor!? Then I'll give you a fight, one you'll NEVER forget!" He suddenly charged the Apostle, who started to charge more warp energy through his staff.

"Good! I've been getting bored, and really wanted to test this new artifact out!" He yelled, sending a blast towards Zu'hal.

"Zu Zu, no!" Nyx screamed, watching the blast suddenly be smacked away with Zu'hal's shield.

"You're going to have to try harder than that, Traitor!" He said, the hammer coming up and quickly falling back down.

Marilian lifted the staff up, and barely caught the hammer before it could smash into him. "What!? This thing was able to enslave one of those dragons, and help me mutate all those worthless insects!" He yelled, feeling the staff starting to break. "How did you deflect that blast!?"

Zu'hal just chuckled, "It seems that 'artifact' doesn't work on the Emperor's Angels of Death!" He roared, before the staff suddenly snapped in two, making Marilian jump away before the hammer could crush him.

The Sorcerer slowly drew his sword, tossing the fragmented staff to the side. "Well then… It seems we'll have to end this, the way we began it, brother." Marilian said, taking a combat stance with the power sword.

Zu'hal took a combat stance of his own. "I am NOT your brother, Traitor." He said, before the two of them charged each other again…. Energy sparking each time their weapons struck each other.

Those outside of the castle could see flashes of light appearing within the tower's windows, while those inside could hear the thunderous clashing of titans. Some made comments about how it is a true battle of good and evil, where one champions all life in Equestria, while the other champions Equestria's destruction…. Twilight couldn't help but worry about Nyx and Zu'hal, hoping the two were alright.

Nyx just watched, as Zu'hal held his ground against the Sorcerer, even seeming like he was going to win! Marilian was doing everything he possibly can to avoid being crushed by Zu'hal's hammer or his shield, even resorting to use barrier spell to deflect an oncoming recovery attack from the larger Terminator.

"Enough of this!" He yelled out, before using more warp energy to push Zu'hal back. "I know exactly how to end this!" Marilian suddenly charged straight for Nyx, his blade ready to stab into her… The edge crackling with dark energy.

Nyx went wide eyed, seeing the Chaos Space Marine charging straight for her, with his blade. She screamed the only word her mouth was able to say, even though many other words appeared in her mind… But this one, she felt was the only way to actually stop the Sorcerer, closing her eyes tightly. "D-DADDY!" With that word, a shadow was cast over her small frame, before Nyx suddenly felt a warm splash of water over her at her hooves. She slowly opened her eyes, and got a sight of pure horror. "N-No!" She screamed, seeing Zu'hal standing in front of her, with Marilian's blade stabbed through his torso.

Marilian started to laugh at the sight. "I knew you would jump in the way…. Salamanders, so predictable." Marilian gloated, slowly pulling his blade from the joint of Zu'hal's armor… A blank look on the Terminator's face. "Now… For the whelp." He moved around the large Terminator, who continued to stand bent over, and eyed her. "Any last words?" He asked Nyx, a sick smile on his face.

"S-Stay away from m-me…" She said, backing up and away from the murderer. "This… This isn't happening." She kept repeating.

"Oh, but it is, whelp… I can just drain your corpse of power, once I have it." Marilian said, still approaching the filly. "Your defender is dead, and soon all the others who came to save you… And there is nothing you can do-…. ACK!" The Dark Apostle was suddenly grabbed by the back of his neck, by a large green gauntlet, lifting him square off the ground.

"N-Next time… You stab someone…. M-Make sure they're dead, Traitor." Zu'hal said, weakly.

"H-How are you… Still able to stand!? You should be dead!" Marilian yelled, unable to really speak.

"Because… I am the Honor Guard to Princess Twilight and Princess Nyx, the ones you threaten to kill… I am Brother Zu'hal, the Salamander! Now, go back to your heretical gods!" He bellowed, before lifting the thunder hammer up and smashing it into the Dark Apostle's skull! Making blood flow down from underneath its head, and into the rest of Marilian's armor.

Nyx suddenly smiled, seeing the Salamander toss the corpse to the side. Even though blood was flowing from his chest and back, she couldn't help but feel happy about seeing him still alive. "Zu Zu! You're ok!" She cheered, running up to him, rubbing against his leg. "I-I thought he killed you! I-I thought you were going to leave us…" She said, still rubbing against his leg, not noticing the blank look returning in Zu'hal's face.

 _I'm… I'm sorry, Nyx…. I'm sorry… Twilight…_ The Terminator suddenly, in slow motion to the filly, fell backwards… Slamming into the ground, his weapon sliding away. Zu'hal's eyes were closed, his arms limp on the ground. Nyx just stared at the motionless Terminator, tilting her head.

"Z-Zu Zu?" She muttered, quietly walking up to the fallen Terminator. She nudged his armored chest with her hooves, tears starting to appear in her eyes. "Come on, Zu Zu… This isn't funny, get up." She said, noticing he isn't moving anymore. The filly suddenly burst into tears, moving to his large hand, and nudging it with her head, like he was petting her again. "Please, Zu Zu… Get up." She was able to say, through her tears, before laying down in between his arm and chest… The filly keeping her head within the Terminator's grasp. "Somebody… Help…" She said, quietly, before screaming it out. " _Somebody help! Zu Zu fell and he isn't getting up!"_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer! …. Once more, I have to put one of these up bleh… Anyways! Yes, Gamer Workshop owns their stuff and Hasbro owns theirs, blah blah blah. You know everyone :D I hope you enjoy the story! Something I wanted to do!**_

 **Chapter Ten: A Promise**

Just outside the doors, Twilight and her guard watched the Changelings slowly starting to approach them, the sounds of thunder stopping. "This… Is not a good sign." Rarity said, preparing her magic.

"Zu'hal couldn't have been beaten, could he?" Pinkie Pie said, looking around at the group.

Twilight, and her Dragon Guard, were preparing for the fight, when a wide look appeared on the faces of the Changelings. "I… Don't think he did…" Twilight said, before the Changelings started to explode! Their remains going everywhere, the Dragon Guard quickly covering Twilight, so that she isn't touched by the foul blood of the mutated creatures. "He did it!" She cheered, smiling.

The group started to cheer as well, knowing their champion had defeated the sorcerer, the Changelings no longer being kept live by his dark magic. "He did it!" They all cheered, before they faintly heard Nyx…. The next time, they barely heard her again, but Twilight could hear her daughter clearly.

 _N-No_ …. She thought, before rushing from her guards, using her magic to force the doors to open. _H-He can't be_. Twilight rushed into the chambers, and turned to see the very sight the Princess was hoping never to see…. Zu'hal just lying, on the ground, with Nyx crying in his arm. "Z-Zu'hal…" She muttered, slowly walking up to the fallen warrior, as Nyx saw her mother walking over.

"M-Mommy! H-He… It's my fault, he was protecting me! T-The man was coming for me… A-And… Zu Zu just… He just." Nyx rushed over to her mother, crying in the Princess's chest, as she crossed one foreleg over her daughter.

"C-Calm down, dear… I-I…" Twilight didn't know what to say, she was nearly in a state of shock, herself.

She was suddenly brought back, when her friends rushed into the chamber. "Twi, everythin' alrigh-.." Apple Jack said, before seeing the sight of Twilight holding a crying Nyx, and Zu'hal laying on the ground. Her friends just stared at what they couldn't believe.

"I-Is he…" Rainbow Dash said, unable to speak any further.

"I-I cannot believe it…" Rarity said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"B-But…. He was a Salamanders… They are unbeatable." Spike said, thinking of all the things Zu'hal told him, and reading all the impossible feats the Terminator, alone, had done in his life.

"M-Maybe he's just faking! Yeah, he'll get back up and start laughing!" Pinkie Pie said, trying to keep a smile on her face, but her puffed up mane started to fall, every second the Terminator remained on the ground.

Fluttershy just remained quiet, tears falling from her eyes. The yellow Pegasus didn't know what to say, she also thought the Terminator was undefeatable. The only sounds in the chamber, were of Nyx crying and the Dragon Guard rushing inside to see their founder on the ground… Some going over to the dead Apostle, making sure he was truly dead, before they surrounded the Princesses and the fallen Terminator.

"G-Girls… C-Could you take… Nyx home…" Twilight asked, the filly looking up at her mother.

"B-But mom… I-I want to." Nyx was suddenly cut off by her mother.

"Not now, Nyx!" Twilight yelled, the filly now seeing the tears falling from her mother's eyes. It was taking everything she had just to not break down right now.

Rarity slowly made her way over to the two, "Come on, sweetie… You don't need to see what is coming next." She said, taking Nyx away from the scene. The group looking back at Twilight, only to keep going out.

Twilight waited until it was only her, the Dragon Guard, and the motionless Zu'hal left in the chamber, before she slowly made her way over to him. She slowly sat down, and quickly hugged Zu'hal's neck in her hooves… No longer able to hold it back any longer. The Dragon Guard slowly lowered their heads, their own tears starting to fall behind their helmets at the crying screams of their Princess.

"Y-You… Made good on your promise, Zu'hal…" Twilight cried, her tears falling on the Terminator's face. "Nyx is safe now…. But… Why did you have to go?" She said, rubbing her muzzle against his charcoal face. "You said… You said you'll stay here, with us. That you wanted… That you wanted to protect Equestria's peace."

A light slowly appeared on the other side of Twilight, making the Dragon Guard suddenly look up in pure shock. "P-Princess….?" Big Mac said, his own eyes wide with the sight.

Twilight looked up at him. "W-What?" She said, tears still in her eyes, before seeing them looking at something. The Princess looked to the other side of Zu'hal, to get a shock of her own. "W-Who are you?" She asked.

Standing there, in a more ancient looking Terminator armor than Zu'hal, was a massive Salamander who made Zu'hal seem like a regular sized Space Marine. His armor was adorned with the skull and skin of what looked like a massive Salamander creature, that Zu'hal decorated his own armor with. The Salamander was holding a forged Warhammer that had salamander scales all around it, the hammer even reached the ground and looked like a staff. His body was physical, yet they could see through it… The light around him was nearly blinding.

The Salamander slowly knelt down next to the fallen Terminator, making Twilight get up and slowly back away. He slowly slid his hand under Zu'hal, and lifted the body on to his knee like he barely weighed anything. He just looked at the peaceful look on Zu'hal's face, and smiled. "I hope that one day I can put down my sword. Until then I'll keep my sword edge sharp… Those were my words, so long ago." The Salamander's voice was powerful, yet ever so gentle. The group just watched him, as if he was speaking to Zu'hal like he was still alive. "You found the very thing I was searching for, what I was achieving for…. And then you defended it with every ounce of strength you had." He looked at Twilight, his gaze that of a gentle being. "Tell me… What was my son protecting?"

Those words suddenly made Twilight go wide eyed, but she shook off the surprise before answering his question. "M-My daughter… From something he called a Word Bearer Chaos Sorcerer… I-I am Princess Twilight." She said, slowly moving forward but quickly stopping just at Zu'hal's arm. "Nyx said… The Sorcerer was coming for her, but Zu'hal got in the way and took the attack himself, my lord."

The Salamander nodded, looking towards the dead Sorcerer, whose skull was crushed. "I see… It seems my son has done me proud." He looked back at Twilight, tilting his head. "Is there something you wish to ask?"

Twilight nodded, a look of surprise on her face still. "A-Are you…. Vulkan? Primarch of the… Salamanders?" She asked, the features on the giant Salamander obvious, and almost god-like. The Dragon Guard looked at one another, wondering if they were in the presence of a being like that.

"You are correct, Princess… I am Vulkan." He looked back down at Zu'hal. "It seems… I have appeared for a reason." Vulkan slowly looked up towards the ceiling, a hurt look on his face. He slowly lifted his Warhammer up into the sky, a burst of energy destroying the very stone above them to nothing but dust! The group watched, in surprise, as a beam of sunlight was at the very center of the storm! "Father! Hear the prayers of your son! This Angel of yours, a son of mine, has fallen! His body is broken, bleeding, yet his soul still endures!" The light started to glow brightly above them. "He has fought for many years, as your loyal warrior… This I know, and he has found a peaceful land that requires your protection! Grant him a way to continue to protect this world!"

The light suddenly shined and sent a blast of energy down from the very heavens, those outside could see the beam flying down into the castle like a heavenly spear. The blast hit Vulkan's hammer, allowing him to place it over Zu'hal's heart.

The group watched, as the light bathed around Zu'hal's body, the sounds of his armor cracking and bones shaping. Vulkan smiled, watching as his prayer had been heard. "W-What did you… Do?" Twilight asked, once the light disappeared, seeing Zu'hal's breathing starting again.

Vulkan slowly stood up, still smiling. "Gave him even more reason to stay." He said, his body slowly starting to turn into small sparkles. "He'll need rest... When he is ready, allow all to see, that the Emperor truly watches over his finest."

Vulkan then disappeared, in a mist of light flying up into the sky. Twilight slowly looked down, noticing that Zu'hal's armor changed and his face… Was different! Her jaw went slack at what he now looked like. "Quickly! Get him back to the castle!" She ordered, the Dragon Guard responding without need of being told twice.

Three weeks had gone by, since the defeat of the Dark Apostle and the fall of Zu'hal, Nyx barely leaving the castle and Twilight strangely been keeping to her room. When Nyx walked around, she noticed an eleventh Dragon Guard, whose armor covered most of his body and helmet actually looked like that of a Dragon. She could tell it was a unicorn, due to the armored horn in the helmet…. She even noticed that he was the one who took up Zu'hal's old charge within the armory. _Mother must have had to pick a new Honor Guard… Auntie Celestia probably told her to, since…_ Nyx stopped herself, remembering who held that honor, before walking back towards her room.

"Nyx?" A voice suddenly said, making the filly look to see her mother walking over to her, with the new Dragon Guard. "Princess Celestia is having a memorial built in Ponyville for Zu'hal… She asked that we be present for it's unveiling." She said, smiling at the filly.

Nyx just looked at the Dragon Guard… She noticed that, out of all the stallions she's seen, he was by far the biggest. _That's probably why mom picked him… He reminded her of Zu Zu_. She thought, before nodding. "S-Sure…." She said, before following her mother and the Dragon Guard out of the castle.

The walk to Ponyville was silent, no one really speaking the entire time. Though, Nyx was able to catch a few whispers between Twilight and the Dragon Guard… Hearing the words "She'll love it" from her mother and "I still feel silly" from the Dragon Guard.

When they arrived in the town, all of Ponyville was in attendance, with Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadence; standing around a pillar that had a cloak over it's top. Twilight made her way over to them, and bowed her head to the elder Princesses, who simply bowed back. "Sorry it took us some time to get here, we had to make sure everything was ready." Twilight said.

"Nonsense, Twilight… This is really for you, Nyx, and Zu'hal." Celestia said, as the three took their places. The elder Princess looked to the crowd, before she started to speak. "Thank you, citizens of Ponyville, for attending this memorial! As you all know, we are here to dedicate this statue for a fallen hero of Equestria… One who came here as a stranger but soon found a place in all of our hearts, and even stopping a villain that could have disrupted everything we created." The crowd remained silent, many who joined the Equestria Aegis bowing their head, in respect for the fallen hero. "Without further delay, I present the Salamander Memorial." Celestia used her magic to pull the cloak from the statue, revealing Zu'hal's image, within his Terminator armor, standing tall with his hammer held high and shield lower… Standing like a true hero, they even had an image of the Sorcerer underneath his boot, to signify his defeat. "To Brother Zu'hal, the Salamander of Equestria."

Many of the crowd was silent, except for a few muttering voices of ponies that didn't really know Zu'hal…

"Why are we even doing that for him? He's not even a pony." One whispered.

"Yes… And did you see how he looked? It still gives me chills." A second said.

"He was also so violent… Could you imagine the image he was giving our children? It is a good thing that monster isn't among us anymore." A third say, becoming the last straw for Nyx.

All voice went silent, as Nyx slammed her hoof on to the stage. "Shut up!" She yelled, glaring into the crowd. "None of you knew who Zu Zu really was! He didn't have to do anything for us, and yet he did so without care for his own life!" The crowd just looked at the young Princess, the ones that spoke ill of the hero suddenly finding themselves blushing, knowing that Nyx could hear them. "He was like the dad I never had! He was kind, he was gentle, he was understanding, he taught me new things, he showed me the meaning of loyalty, self-resilience, self-sacrifice; he did everything no one else would do!" Tears started to appear in her eyes, unable to hold back her emotions any longer. "And you all want to speak ill of him! He doesn't deserve that, and he… And he..." She just kept repeating, until a rough, familiar, voice spoke up from behind Nyx.

"And he kept his promise, Nyx." The Dragon Guard said, who had made his way behind Nyx without her even noticing, due to her outburst.

Nyx turned around, to look up at the massive stallion. "H-Huh? W-What do you mean?" She asked, confused by the Dragon Guard's outburst.

"He promised you that he would not die at the hands of the Sorcerer. He kept that promise." The Dragon Guard said, a magic aura appearing around his horn.

"H-How do you know that? I didn't tell anyone about that promise, and he couldn't have either…." She said, confused, until the helmet slowly came off. Nyx's eyes widen when she saw the rough, charcoal black, coat of the unicorn. His mane was cut rather short, to keep it organized, but what really caught her by surprised… Was the ruby red glowing eyes.

"I didn't have to." He said, leaning down, as Nyx started to smile even wider. "Told you I was too strong to fall." Nyx suddenly jumped up, and wrapped her legs around his neck… Nuzzling into Zu'hal's neck, while he wrapped his hoof around her back. He couldn't help but chuckle at her crying. "And I also told you… A Salamander always keeps his promise."

The Princesses smiled at the scene, the towns ponies all shocked to see what had happened to the Honor Guard, some wondering how it occurred. Twilight slowly made her way up to Zu'hal, and leaned against his side. "It seems our surprise worked, didn't it?" She asked, looking up at the large unicorn stallion.

"Yes… And I bet she's wondering where I was hiding that whole time, before I was strong enough to return to the armory." Zu'hal said, making Twilight suddenly blush a bright red color.

"Um… When she's older, please, Dragon Hammer?" She asked, making the stallion give a hearty chuckle.


End file.
